The Transformation Nightmare
by blueflower1594
Summary: Something is terribly wrong with Naveen. He's starting to act and talk more like...Dr. Faciliar. Can Tiana save him before the transformation is complete? LAST CHAPTER UP!
1. The Nightmare Begins

**This tale will include horror, romance sadness, confusion, and a bunch of other stuff. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing I own.**

**

* * *

**

The moon was bright and full in the sky, so full you could practically hear the wolves howling. The night air had a cold wisp to it, and you could not see an inch in front of your face. But Princess Tiana knew she had to get through.

She ran as fast as her legs would carry her to get away from her pursuer. She was running out of breath and the cold air was getting in her lungs. She had no choice. She paused at a tree to catch her breath_._ Why is this happening_?__,_ she thought_,_ Everything was going so well…

"Oh, Tiana!" came a seductive voice. She gasped as she heard the tall grass pull away.

"No!" Tiana cried. She quickly resumed her run, hearing the evil laugh behind her. Tears were starting to run down her cheeks. "Don't cry Tiana, you'll make it out of this.." she told herself. She ran until she was at the deepest part of the woods. There was a giant rock. There was no where left to run.

"Tiana, Tiana, I told you running was pointless." Tiana turned her head to face the shadowman. Dr. Facilier. He gracefully walked up to her.

"L-Leave me alone!" Tiana pushed her back against the giant rock.

He was beside her in a few strides. "Tiana, you honestly thought you could break my talisman, and not suffer the consequences?" He waved his cane over a few trees.

The trees shook for awhile, and then the branches leaned forward and wrapped around Tiana's body. Dr. Facilier waved his wand once more before it turned into a knife.

"No, please!" Tiana struggled against the branches, but to no avail. She was at the mercy of the Shadow Man.

Faciliar placed the knife to her throat. "Come now Tiana, dying doesn't hurt." he pulled the knife back to stab her.

Tiana's eyes went big. "N-Naveen!" she cried out for her husband.

Facilier gave a wild laugh. "Your husband's not here anymore." with one more laugh, he brought the knife down on Tiana.

* * *

"NOOOOO!!!" Naveen cried out as he sat up in bed. He looked around, breathing heavily. Then he turned his eyes to the woman next to him.

"Mmmmm…Naveen?" Tiana sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What's wrong, baby?"

Naveen placed his hands on his wife's shoulders. She was alive. Thank the great king of Maldonia she was alive! He brought her in his arms. "Oh Tiana, have I ever told you how much I love you? How much I appreciate your life?"

Tiana shrugged in his arms. "You've said you love me tons of times. You never really go on about my life, though.

Naveen released her and said, "Well, I do! I am so happy you are alive and I hope nothing ever comes to take that away."

Tiana raised an eyebrow. "Naveen, are you feeling al right?" Naveen often got romantic with her, but hardly ever emotionally worried about their happy marriage coming to end.

Naveen sighed. "I-I had a nightmare." he admitted.

Tiana made a pout face. "Aw, poor baby. Tell your wife what it was about." she moved closer to him.

Naveen bit his lip. Should he tell his wife he had a dream of her being killed by the Shadow man? He looked at his wife's earnest eyes. "You would think it was silly." he muttered.

Tiana placed her hand over his. "Naveen, I think half the things you do are silly. Whatever you dreamed about will be no surprise to me."

Naveen took a deep breath. "I dreamed……that I became fat." he lied.

Tiana scoffed. "Your worst nightmare." She let out a little laugh.

Not even close ,my princess, Naveen thought. He did not like lying to his wife, but he thought it was wiser not to tell her.

Tiana placed her head on his shoulder. "Naveen, even if you get fat, I'll be there to tell you you're thin!" she smiled.

Naveen gave a weak smile. "Thank you for not being bitter with me for waking you up." he said. Just another reason to adore you, he thought.

Tiana laid back on the bed again. "Hey, someone has to look out for you." She was back to sleep in minutes.

Naveen looked up at the ceiling. This was the 5th night in a row he had that dream. However, it was the first night it had been complete and he had seen what happened to Tiana. It had seemed so real_…_

Why can't I REALLY just have a dream where I got fat? Why would he have a dream about the person he hated the most killing the one he loved the most?

The prince sighed. Oh well, it was just a dream.

Right?

* * *

**Suspense much, huh? Please review!**


	2. The Practice of Voodoo

**Thank you all for your reviews! You're so sweet! Now, back to our story.**

**Disclaimer: Own I nothing**

**111111111**

Sunlight poured through the window in the morning, waking Prince Charming up. He sat up and yawned. "Good morning, Tiana." he mumbled. He looked beside him to find his wife not there. His eyes bulged as he remembered his nightmare from last night.

"Tiana?!" he called. He was about to go in panic mode, when he smelled the scent of Tiana's beignets cooking, and relief washed over him. She's just cooking breakfast Naveen, calm down. he thought to himself.

He jumped as the alarm clock went off in a frenzy. He snarled. He was already on edge, he didn't need that little thing startling him! "Stupid alarm clock!" Naveen growled. He took his pillow and threw it at the annoying alarm.

"Where did that come from?" he asked himself. He didn't like the annoying little thing (he really didn't know anyone who did), but he never got angry about it before…

"I am just hungry," he told himself. Smelling his wife's famous beignets, he made his way downstairs. He paused at the first step. The wife was nowhere to be seen. He tip-toed down a few more steps. The enemy was still not in range.

He followed the scent of the yummy pastries until he found them on the table. Just sitting there. This is too easy..The prince thought to himself. Still…They were his wife's cooking, yes? He had to take charge of this opportunity.

He looked around to make sure she was not watching. He reached for the yummy treat…

SLAP!!

"Ow!" Naveen grabbed his fingers. He sent a glare at his sneaky wife. "Was that truly necessary?" he asked.

Tiana smiled and twirled her spatula in her fingers. "You know the rules, baby: No breakfast until you help with it! C'mon, I got some flap jacks on the stove." She gave him another sly smile before turning back to her work.

Naveen sighed, but smiled. He picked up a spatula for himself and followed in pusuit. "I am sorry my princess, it is just that…the beignets! They were calling my name!" He made his voice high and shrill. "'Eat us! Eat us, Naveen! You know you want to!"

Tiana held back a laugh. Laughing would give the prince the upper hand. "Naveen.."

"It is not my fault, OK?" He interrupted. "Hey, YOU are the one who made the talking food!"

Tiana let out a little snort of laughter. "Would you rather I stopped making them?" she toyed with him.

Naveen stared at her for an entire minute and then headed for the stove. "I am sorry! What do need me to do, my darling?" He batted his eyes, innocently.

Tiana smiled and walked up beside him. "Start flippin', baby." She demonstrated by flipping the flap jacks with the spatula until it practically reached the ceiling.

Naveen stared at her before saying, "I know I am not the best cook in the world, must you rub it in my face?"

Tiana caught the flap jacks in the pan with flying colors. "Are you going to get better?" she retorted.

Naveen stuck his tongue out at her, playfully, then took the flipper and got to work. "Weird things went on with the band yesterday," he said as he worked.

Tiana got out some cups. "Oh really? Like what weird things?" She said, almost distractadly

Naveen sighed. "They say I spend more time waiting on the people then I do on stage. That is ridiculous! Everyone knows I try to do the opposite!"

Tiana walked up beside him. "Yeah. They do." She said giving him a knowing glance. He smiled, sheepishly.

"Those guys are unreasonable sometimes. They act like they own me or something,' he said.

Tiana pulled out some syrup., "They ain't worthy enough to hold my husband's soul." she joked.

Naveen smiled. "Aw, come here you." He grabbed her by the waist and leaned in for a kiss…

"Tia! Tia!" Came a giddy voice in the door way.

Naveen sighed. "Why did you give her a house key?" He asked.

Charlotte came in full of endless energy. "Tia!" she gave her friend a hug. "Navi!" She gave the prince a hug.

"Hello Lottie," Naveen smiled. Despite all the marriage confusion that went on between them, Naveen and Charlotte had become pretty good friends. They even used nicknames for each other.

Charlotte turned to Tiana. "Tia, we have to get to library! Remember that old book series we used to read when we were 14?"

Tiana thought for a moment. "_The Little House Maid? _(A/N: I'm making this up!) Yeah, I do."

Charlotte bounced up and down. "They're bringing it back! It's in the library! We need to get it!"

"Really? Lottie, I thought those books were gone for good!" Tiana turned to Naveen. "You want to come, baby?"

Naveen turned to face her, cheeks bulged. He quickly swallowed the flap jack he had sneaked in his mouth. "Oh, yes! Most definitely, just…what is a library?"

Tiana decided to let the flap jack go. "Naveen, don't they have libraries in Maldonia?" She walked over to a stack of papers, until she found the brochure of Maldonia sent by Naveen's parents. Just in case they ever wanted to live there.

She opened it up. "Yeah, right here baby." She gave the map to him.

Naveen took the time to read it. "Hey, Maldonia has a library! Who knew?" He gave her his sheepish smile.

Tiana turned back to Charlotte. "We'd love to go, but we haven't even had breakfast yet!"

Charlotte turned off the oven and grabbed the beignets. "We'll eat on the way! C'mon! I want to get these books before you have to go to work!" She quickly ran out the door.

"You ready to go?" Tiana asked her husband.

Naveen put on his favorite cap. "I'll say! That woman just ran off with my beignets!" He ran out the door, leaving Tiana laughing her head off at last.

111111111111

"Tia, I haven't been here since forever!" Chalotte giggled as they entered the library. It was a nice little shop, with everyone sitting at a table reading their favorite books. It brought back memories for Tiana.

"Tiana!" Naveen whispered. "This 'library' place has books!" He held up one to prove his point.

Tiana giggled and said, "Lottie and I are going to look for our series. You can go explore while we look. I'm giving you a leash here Naveen, don't choke me with it!"

Naveen raised an eyebrow. "Yes mother." When he saw how serious she looked, he laughed. "Relax my princess, this is a book store! How can I break anything here?" His question was answered as he backed up and knocked over a cart of books.

CRASH!!!!!!

Everyone turned to look at them. Tiana gave him such a glare, Naveen decided to do the wisest thing he could think of. "Lottie! Be quiet! Some people are trying to read!"

Charlotte gave him a disbelieving look. "Wha-?"

"Hey!" Naveen interrupted. "Tiana is giving you a leash here! Do not choke her with it!" He turned to his wife. "You know I always have your back." Before she could say anything more, he walked off to the aisles.

He began humming to himself as he walked down the small aisles. "Might as well see what they have." He said to himself. He looked at the books on the top row.

"'_How to Cook?_' No, I am married to a cook book. Hee hee."

"''_The Art of Dance'_? I do not think I need help there."

"_The History of Jazz? _Ashidanza!"

He quickly grabbed the book, causing another book to fall on the floor. Naveen cursed in Maldonian and bent to pick it up. He paused as he looked at the title.

_The Practice of Voodoo._

Naveen stared at the cover. It had a picture of shadow demons strangling the life out of their victim. He found himself smiling at the picture.

Slowly, very slowly, he put the Jazz book back on the shelf and reached for the voodoo book. He took a seat in a chair and began to read.

He read how voodoo came to be and the centuries of people using it. He read on how it sometimes changed reality. Then he turned to how it hurt people.

There was good voodoo and there was bad voodoo, it really depended on how you used it. You could you use it in the name of God, (Naveen imagined Mama Odie) or you could use it in the name of the Devil. (Like Dr. Faciliar)

He looked at all the good things you could do with voodoo. All the extrodinary wonders you could uncover. **Yeah right! **Naveen…thought? It was coming from his head. **All this goody- goody fairy tale talk makes me sick!**

Naveen turned the page to see the bad kind of voodoo. Victims were in pain, suffering, and their souls were trapped in the….other side.

**Now isn't this lovely!** came his 'thoughts'. **Look at them! You can practically feel the agony going through them! Those poor unfortunate souls! **Naveen chuckled.

**This is the future! The bright future! The Age of the Shadows!**Naveen quickly shook his head. What was he thinking!? Why was he even reading this book?!!? Not caring it was a library book, he threw it on the floor.

He took a few breaths and then walked over to the librarian. "Um ma'am, if I may be so bold, you know t-that voodoo book you own? _The Practice of Voodoo? _Well, this is just my personal opinion, I think it would make some people very uncomfortable." Like myself, he thought.

The librarian raised an eyebrow. "Whatchoo talkin 'bout, sweetie? We don't have any books on voodoo!"

11111111

"Naveen, you haven't said a word since we left." Tiana said as they reached the door to Tiana's Palace.

Naveen sighed. "I just read a few weird books while I was there." Why couldn't he bring himself to tell his wife the full truth?

Tiana shrugged. "I'm sure everything will be fine once you play your Jazz." She put the key in the lock. "Are you ready?"

Naveen gave a little gasp. "What did you say?" He looked her over to see if she was for real.

Tiana opened the door to the restaurant. "Are you ready?" she asked, concern in her voice.

Naveen shook his head. I must get that witch doctor out of my head! he thought as he entered the building.

Tiana had asked if he was ready.

No. No he was not.

He was not prepared for anything that would happen that day.

111111111111

**I know there was more comedy then there was horror, but it won't be that way for long! Starting with the next chapter…**

**Note: I'm sorry, I know this is random, but I need to share this. You know how Tiana hated Naveen at first because he was a spoiled brat? Helllloooooo?? She was best friends with an even bigger one! Who agrees with me!?**


	3. Thinking Differently

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews. It's only going to get more exciting from here on out!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned the Princess and the Frog SO. DANG. BADLY!**

**

* * *

**

Naveen tried to calm his nerves as he and his wife entered the restaurant. He noticed his hands were getting sweaty and his head was starting to hurt. What is going on with me? he thought, Am I coming down with something?

"Naveen?" Tiana interrupted his thoughts. "Baby, are you feeling O.K?" She took her hand and placed it on his forehead. Almost instantly, she shot her hand back and gasped. "Naveen! You're-!"

"What? Am I burning up?" Naveen asked, a little scared.

Tiana shook her head. "No, you're freezing! As cold as death!" She bit the bottom of her lip.

Interesting choice of words, princess,Naveen thought. He rubbed his hands together to warm them.

"Naveen, are you sick?" Tiana asked, concerned for her husband.

Naveen was starting to feel ill, but he wanted to shake it off."No, no my princess! I am fine! I must be tired from last night, that is all." He rubbed his eyes to signify him being tired.

Tiana stroked the side of his face, lovingly. "If you're sure. I don't want you workin' if you're not feeling well."

Naveen leaned into her and gave her a loving kiss. "I am fine, my love. Hey, to prove it to you, I will wear my good suit for tables! You know, the one that cuts off my air?" He laughed and headed for his 'waiter outfits' closet.

Tiana sighed. She could tell when her husband was lying, and could tell something was on his mind. She followed him and put a tender hand on his shoulder. "Naveen?"

Naveen turned to face his beautiful wife. "Yes, my princess?"

Tiana looked into his golden brown eyes. She always found them fascinating. Even when they were frogs. They could lighten up like little jewels when he was happy, or darken like stones when he was angry, (which was rare). However, something seemed different about them today. Tiana could have swore if she looked real close, she could see a purple mist in his eyes. What did that mean?

At last, she sighed. "If something was wrong with you, you'd tell me, right?" She asked, weakly.

Naveen bit the bottom of his lip. I suppose I should tell her about my dreams and that weird book I found…but how can I expect her to help when I myself have no idea what is going on!?

Naveen gave a little chuckle and grabbed her hands. "Tiana my Evangeline, do you honestly think I would lie to you?" He gave her hands a kiss before heading into the back room, leaving Tiana to ponder the question.

* * *

Naveen was busy serving tables, dressed in a tight blue suit. He stopped at a table full of lovely women.

"May I get you ladies anything?" Naveen asked, sounding strictly professional.

One woman with rich, blond hair examined him closely. "Oh, yes you can." She giggled along with her friend and winked at him.

Naveen ignored the gesture. "Al right then, what shall it be?" He took out a pen and some paper.

The woman rested her chin in her hands. "I'll have a big 'ol slice of you, with a side order of your adorable accent."

Naveen didn't look up from the pad. "I am sorry, there was only one order of me and it was taken by the owner of this restaurant," he said.

The woman drew little circles in the table. "Well, could you whip up some more?" She said in a low voice.

Naveen sighed and looked away from the pad. "Lady, you are not getting the point of my clever comebacks, yes? I am married and I have no interest in you." It was true. Ever since he married Tiana, other women became…dull. There just wasn't any star that could outshine his Evangaline. "So what will it be?" he asked.

The other woman giggled. "Oh, whatever you want us to have!" More giggles.

Naveen sighed. Obviously these women were not going to give up, so he pulled out his private revenge. He looked at the menu until he found the most expensive food item. He smiled and said,"How about the Stuffed Turkey?"

The girls all nodded. Surprisingly, more giggles.

Naveen gave a little nod and headed for the chef's kitchen**.**** Those girls were disgusting!** came a voice in Naveen's head, **However, they would make beautiful souls for my friends on the other side…**

Naveen grabbed his head as his headache grew.Wh-What is-? All of a sudden, he felt like he was drunk. His head began to spin, his legs grew all wobbly, but he managed to fall into a chair before he blacked out.

* * *

_The area was dark. You could see the slight movements of a shadow's tail, but that was it. You could hear the moans of tormented souls as they were tortured and bashed. It really was Hell itself. And the Devil's little helper had just emerged from the crowd._

"_**My friends!" **__shouted Dr. Facilier to the shadows. __**"Just like I promised you, all the souls of New Orleans will be yours! I know that Tiana girl broke my talisman, that's why I no longer have a physical form!" **__Some of the shadows growled. _

"_**Now don't you worry, I'm working on that! Soon, I'll have enough energy to redeem my form and get you those souls! All of them! But until then," **__Dr. Faciliar gave an evil chuckle. __**"Let's just say I got someone to give me ride!"**__ With that, he threw back his head and gave an evil cackle. The shadows laughed along with him._

_With he had composed himself, he said, __**"My 'host' is a little resistant to my big thinking, but he'll soon see the way I do." **__Dr. Faciliar looked off for a minute. __**"He'll have no choice. I mean, look at him! I'm in so deep, he can't even stay conscience when I'm not home!" **__The shadow hissed there delight._

"_**Together, we'll capture every soul in this pitiful city. Including that Tiana girl!"** He __looked off into the distance._

"_**Isn't that right…Prince Naveen?"**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Hey Naveen! You got orders to serve, remember?" One of the chefs called.

Naveen shook his head to clear the drowsiness. What just happened? he thought. He rubbed his eyes. "What a weird daydream." he muttered. When was he going to stop having such horrible nightmares about the shadowman?

He shook his head once again and entered the kitchen. "Here's table three's order." the chef handed them to Naveen. "Try not to slack of again, _your majesty."_ he sneered.

Naveen frowned and looked out the kitchen door's window. Table three was the table for those women who flirted with him. He noticed they were sitting right next to the kitchen door. Curious, he opened the door a tad to hear what they were saying. This is what he heard:

"Ugh, the waiter/prince here is so cute!"

"I know, but why did he have to marry that cooking freak, Tiana? I mean, what does she have that I don't?"

"I don't know, but he could do so much better. Like moi for example!"

"I know right? She's such a scrawny little thing! Surly not worthy of a prince!"

Naveen closed the door, sharply. He held the plates in his hands with so much force, he heard the plates crackle. How DARE they talk about my wife that way?! he thought, furiously. She is more than worthy to be the wife of royalty! Those…**Those Ingrates!** Naveen's thoughts shifted sharply.

Naveen felt a little sick, but his thoughts continued. **There must be some way I can make them pay… **Naveen looked at a drawer up on a shelf. He reached up inside and fumbled around. **She must keep it in here somewhere… **He fumbled around some more before he found what he was looking for: Rat Poison.

Naveen gave an evil chuckle and poured it on the stuffed turkey.** This ought to give them a good choke, **he thought. Once the bottle was empty, Naveen picked up the plate and headed out the door. He walked over to the ladies who instantly stopped talking once he arrived.

"**Your order, ladies?" **He grinned as he put the order on the table. **Looks like I've got control of the boy's mouth to…**

The girls, once again, giggled. Navven grinned an evil grin as he walked away.** "It's a shame I have to work, I'd like to see those girls….**choke?" Naveen muttered.

Naveen slapped his face a few times. WHAT. JUST. HAPPENED?! It was like he was watching a movie of himself dumping that….Rat Poison!

He quickly turned his head to see the women about to eat the turkey. "NO!" Naveen cried out. He quickly ran back to the table and pushed the turkey off the table!

CRASH!

"Naveen, what are you doing?!" Tiana called from across the restaurant. Although her tone would lie to you, she was more concerned for him then upset.

Naveen looked around him, embarrassed. The whole restaurant was looking at him. He cleared his throat. "Um, those turkeys…they were no good."

"What are you talking about? I just cooked that!" One of the chefs called.

Naveen began to sweat. Something had taken control of him and caused him to nearly poison those women. There was no denying it, now. Something was terribly wrong with him. "I need some fresh air." he muttered.

* * *

He quickly ran out of Tiana's Palace and leaned against the wall. "What is happening to me? I nearly murdered those women." He sighed. "What am I going to do?"

**I'll tell you what you do! Stop fighting me and let me work!** came a dark voice in his head.

Naveen knew by now that those thoughts were not his. "Shut up! I cannot tell who you are, but I want you out of my head!" If anyone had been watching, they would have considered him crazy.

**Seriously Princey? You don't know who I am by now? **said the voice.

Actually, Naveen had a good idea who it was, but he did not want to accept the fact.** Let me give you a hint! **

Navven felt his hand move towards a conveniently placed paint brush. "How does this keep happening!?" Naveen shouted to no one. But he soon lost control as he watched himself paint a message on the side of Tiana's Palace.

And all he could do was ask himself how this was happening.

And what exactly _was_ happening.

**

* * *

**

**Yeah, Naveen has a good idea who's in his head, but he doesn't know exactly what he is doing to him! But you all do, right? If not, go see a doctor! I'm sorry, but I made it clear in this chapter! I can't make this any easier!**


	4. Docter's Orders

**O.K, this is were it really juices up! Read it….if you dare! Mwahahahahah! …..Sorry, I've always wanted to try that.**

**Disclaimer: Guess what? I still own nothing**

**

* * *

**

Naveen walked back into the restaurant, trying to forget what just happened, all while trying to avoid his wife. He just wasn't sure what to do anymore.

"Pssst, Naveen!" Louis, his best friend, called from the stage.

Naveen snapped out of his thoughts and went to talk to the alligator. "Brother, we can't really jazz out until you get on the stage!" Louis urged.

Naveen sighed and spoke the words he never thought he'd say: "Sorry Louis, I am just not up for it."

The entire band gasped. Prince Naveen of Maldonia not wanting to play?! Louis came off the stage and walked up to Naveen. "Naveen, are you feeling all right?"

Naveen sighed. "I just have too much on my mind, my scaly friend. The band can just do without me for-"

"There you are!" Tiana called, walking up to them from the crowd. Her fists were clenched and she had a serious frown on her face.

"Help me!" Naveen whispered to his friend. He loved Tianawith all his heart, but anyone who knew her, knew to fear her when she was angry. He winced as he felt her tap on his shoulder. He turned around and gave his wife the best smile he could offer. "Hello my princess, how are you doing?"

Tiana gave him a disbelieving look. "How am I doing? Naveen, you gonna tell me what that was all about?"

Naveen bit his lip. How was he going to get out of this? He decided to play dumb. "What are you talking about?"

Tiana laughed a sarcastic laugh. "Are you joking, Naveen? I'm talking about you attacking the customers food!" If looks could kill, Naveen would be dead times 3.

Naveen fiddled with the buttons on his suit. "I told you, they were no good." He sounded like a little boy who was in trouble for breaking a vase.

Tianapoked him in the chest. "No, don't even give me any of that crap, Naveen! The chef had just cooked those turkeys!" She was shouting now, and some of the nosy customers were watching.

Naveen shifted from foot to foot. "You know, I just never trusted that guy. Have you noticed he has never once laughed at my jokes?" Tiana's frown was still strong. O.K, humor did not work…

"Naveen, you are being ridiculous!" Tiana shouted, fists clenched.

"I am being ridiculous?! You are thee one who is dead set on something being wrong with me!" Naveen argued.

"Well, excuse me for being concerned about you!" Tiana shouted.

They were both glaring at each other when Louis shouted, "Stop it! Stop it! I can't stand seeing you two fight!" He gave the best puppy-dog pout an alligator could give.

Naveen frowned. "Tiana, this whole argument is stupid! And now you have upset Louis!" Tiana rolled her eyes.

Louis sighed and threw his hands in thee air. "I give up! You two are tearing this family apart!" With that, he went to go practice on his trumpet.

Naveen and Tiana didn't say anything or even look at each other for a few minutes, until Naveen stole a quick glance at his wife. He could see tears shining in her eyes, and he instantly felt guilty for snapping at her. She just wanted to know what had happened to him.

Naveen sighed. "Tiana, I am sorry. I know you only snap because you are concerned for me." He took another breath. "Tiana, the truth is…"

Tiana looked at him with hopeful eyes. Was he finally going to tell her what was going on with him?

"….I am feeling terribly ill, my princess. I cannot think straight." Naveen said in a flat tone.

Tiana nodded slowly. "I thought so. Well baby, you can go ahead and have the day off. Just this once!" She gave him a small smile and a hug.

Naveen hugged her back, feeling terribly guilty for lying to his wife, _once again, _but he still wasn't sure what was happening to him, and he wasn't sure he wanted Tiana involved. "I will see you when you get off from work."

Naveen thought it was better if he did go home. He couldn't hurt anyone there. With that thought in mind, he gave his wife a kiss and left.

As soon as he left, Tiana rubbed her eyes. She could tell when her husband lied to her. And it broke her heart knowing he would never tell her the truth.

* * *

Naveen walked through the streets of New Orleans, head hung low. He felt like he was losing his wife's trust, and he was worried about hurting more innocent people. He found the apartment he and Tiana shared and walked up the steps. As soon as he entered their room, he stripped off his uniform and took off his boots, so he was only wearing his pants.

He then went into the bathroom so he could wash his face. The cold water did feel good, but the good feeling didn't last. His head started to pound, as if there was some sort of drum in his head.

Bum, bum, bum, bum, bum

Naveen grabbed his head in pain. "What is happening to me?!" Naveen cried to no one. He ran out of the bathroom and trid to stifle the drumming with his pillow.

"**C'mon Naveen, surly by now you know you have a very special roommate from the other side!" **came the seductive voice inside the prince's mind.

Naveen knew he could no longer deny who was in his mind. "Shadow Man?" Naveen spat out the name as if it were a curse word.

'**Bout time! Wassa matter, you majesty? You ain't happy to see me? **Dr. Facilier chuckled.

Naveen frowned and sat up. "What are you doing in my head, you demon?" If anyone had been watching Naveen, it would look like he was talking to himself.

Facilier gave another chuckle. **Aw princey, weren't you listening before? Thanks to your precious Tiana, I lost my physical form , so I need you to give me a ride until I get enough energy to bring back my body.**

Naveen gulped. "Where, I shudder to ask, are you going to get the energy?" he said.

**Well, let's just say you're going to help me with that to.**The evil docter said.

Naveen began to sweat. The shadowman was really _inside _him? How disgusting was that?! "How are you controlling me?" Naveen said, his voice quivering a bit.

**Well, I still have a debt to pay you know, and guess who gets to help me out? **Naveen could hear the Shadow Man laugh.

Naveen's heart began to pound. He's going to force me to kill innocent people! he thought.

**It's feels rotten at first, but after a few murders, you don't feel anything. **Facilier chuckled as Naveen began to sputter.** I can read your thoughts prince, I'm in your mind! **

Naveen pushed his face in the pillow and took deep breaths. No, no, no, this could not be happening. Did that mean that the dream he had in the restaurant was real? He was really a puppet of the shadowman now?!

Then, a horrible thought occurred to him. Something that rose above all the rest. What about the dreams from before? The one with Dr. Facilier….killing Tiana? Once he had drained enough energy from him, was he going for his wife next?! The thought made Naveen sick. Not only would he lose his wife, but it would be his fault.

**Well, of coarse I'm getting revenge on the waitress! She's the reason I have to use you! I was going to take her mind instead of yours but….you know, her being a woman, and me being a man…yeah, I didn't want to have to deal with that-"**

"NO!" Naveen cried out so suddenly, it actually startled Faciliar. "You keep your filthy hands off my wife! If you so much as lay a finger on her ..I shall…I shall… I swear I shall find some way to kill you!" Naveen hadn't even stopped to think what would happen to him when the shadow man drained all his energy, he was too busy thinking about Tiana.

"How are you even doing this?" Naveen shouted. "I thought you could not conjure any voodoo on yourself! Lawrence said so when he was pleading his case!"

Facilier gave a smirk.** It's a loophole buddy, I'm conjuring my voodoo on you! And I 'thank you' for your assistance!**

Naveen felt like he was going to retch. "No, this will not happen! I have fought you off until now, yes? I can continue to fight!"

**Sure, you keep telling yourself that princey, but I'm getting stronger by the minute. I'd say you have but a few hours before I'm running this show!**

Naven took deep breaths. "No, I will not let it happen! You cannot control me! You cannot make me kill people! And you most certainly cannot hurt my Tiana!"

**You have no choice, you royal pain! Just look in the mirror! You're already half way mine!**

Naveen felt cold. Very cold. No, no, no please, Naveen got off the bed and slowly walked up to the bathroom. He hung his head low when he reached the mirror. "Do not let this be true," he whispered. He took a deep breath and looked in the mirror.

"NO! No, this cannot be!" But it was right there. His reflection looked exactly like the Shadow Man. He copied his every movements and everything. Naveen looked at his 'reflection' for another minute, making sure it was really him, and then with a roar he punched the mirror with all his might!

He watched as the mirror fell apart on the floor like little shining tears. It was as if the mirror was crying for Naveen's torture. Not knowing what to do, Naveen crawled back into bed and pulled the pillow over his face.

"Naveen, baby you sleeping?" Tiana asked as she walked in the room.

"Tiana, you are home." He didn't say it with excitement, just as a fact. He really didn't want Tiana near him when he knew Faciliar was inside him.

Tiana kicked off her shoes and sat down next to him. "How are you feeling, baby?" She began to rub small circles on his chest with her hand.

Naveen removed the pillow from his face. "I still feel ill, but some sleep should make me feel better." He placed his hand on the tip of her chin. "And maybe a kiss…" He leaned in to kiss her, but Tiana pulled away. "You pulled back. Why do you send a bullet in my heart like that?"

Tiana only stared at him for a minute, then she got up and walked to the other side of the room. Now, Naveen was getting scared. Why was his wife trying to avoid him? For a horrible second, Naveen thought she somehow knew the Shadow Man was inside him, and was now repulsed by him.

"Tiana darling?" he whispered. He got up and placed his hands on her shoulders. "What is the matter? Please tell me what is wrong?"

Suddenly, Tiana stood up with a scowl on her face. "Why don't YOU tell ME what's wrong first?" Tears were threatening to fall, but no. She would die before she let tears fall from her eyes. "You think I can't tell when you're lying to me? Something is wrong with you and you obviously don't love me enough to trust me with it." She turned around so Naveen couldn't see her try to compose herself.

Seeing his wife like this made Naveen want to cry along with her. He had never wanted his wife to feel like he didn't trust her or love her enough. He just wasn't sure he wanted to get her involved in something he wasn't even sure of.

He placed a loving hand on her shoulder. "Tiana my princess, my love, I never wanted to hurt you. I just wasn't very sure what was happening myself, but … now I do. And I am ready to tell you." She has a right to know, especially since she will be involved later., he thought.

Tiana turned around to hear what he had to say. Naveen took a deep breath….and froze. Tiana eyebrows rose up high. Her husband looked like he was choking! "Naveen, are you O.K?"

Naveen tried immensely to try to talk, but his mouth wouldn't open and his voice wouldn't work. He gave Tiana a pleading look to see if she could understand he was trying to tell her the truth.

"Naveen. Do you need some water, baby?" she asked, deeply concerned.

Naveen groaned which Tiana took as a 'yes'. As she headed for the bathroom, Naveen threw himself on the bed with a 'flop'. This shadowman was ruining his life! Speaking of the devil, he heard an evil voice in his head.

**Let's keep this whole 'change in lifestyle' between us, O.K charming?**

Naveen sank his face in his pillow and let a single tear fall down his cheek.

"Naveen, do you know what happened to our mirror?!"

* * *

**Poor Naveen, and guess what? It's not getting any better! Please review, they make me want to write!**


	5. Fighting and Losing

**I'm so glad you all love my story! Ya'll are so sweet!**

**This chapter goes out to Chicomagnifico! He's one of the sweetest guys you'll ever meet!**

**Disclaimer: I. Own. Nothing.**

**

* * *

**

It was 12:00 midnight, and a certain prince was not getting a good night's sleep. He tossed and turned as nightmares haunted his sleep, refusing to let him sleep peacefully.

He groaned and mumbled in his sleep as the terrifying dream became more and more vivid. "No…Tiana…please, no….T.. Tiana!" He gasped as he woke up from his horrible nightmare. He looked at his wife, sleeping peacefully.

Naveen placed his face in his hands and groaned. He had to get the Shadow Man out of him. He just had his worst nightmare for the 6th time. Only this time it was different. Yes, Tiana running for her life through the bayou was still as true as could be, but when she reached that dead end, it was not Dr. Facilier who had brought the knife down on her.

It was Naveen. He himself had done it. Now, Naveen's head was filled with horrible considerations. What if the Shadow Man didn't wait until he had enough of Naveen's energy before he killed Tiana? What if, God forbid, he used Naveen to….no, Naveen couldn't live with himself if that happened. He would rather die than hurt his wife in anyway.

He needed to warn her. He had to tell her that her life was in danger. But how? The Shadow Man could get a strong hold on him anytime he wanted! And it was just getting worse…. He told him he was getting stronger by the minute.

I need help, he thought, Someone needs to know what is happening to me, that way if I….do something I'll regret, they can keep an eye on me and try to stop me.

Coming up with an idea, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked at his wife. So beautiful and peaceful. He leaned into her, and lightly kissed her on her forehead.

"I will do whatever it takes to protect you, I promise." he whispered. And it was true.

He cleared his throat and called softly, "Shadow Man?" There was no answer.

Maybe he is recharging his energy or whatever…, Naveen thought. He could have just told Tiana what was going on right then and there, but now that he knew what was inside of him, he _definitely _didn't want her involved! Besides, the Shadow Man might just cut the wait and kill her if he found out she knew.

He pulled himself out of bed, and pulled on his shirt and boots. "I hope I am doing the right thing." He didn't really want _anyone _to be part of his problem, but his wife's life was at stake.

Louis was probably out in the bayou by now, so that just left….

* * *

"Lottie? Lottie!" Naveen whispered. He sighed, and climbed up the ladder he had pressed against the wall. "Lottie, wake up! I need your help!"

Naveen only heard her snore. "I _knew _she snored!" he whispered to himself. "She is just the type!"

He really didn't know how big of a help Charlotte could be, but he was desperate. "Charlotte LaBouff! Open your _demir _window!" Naveen shouted, cursing a little in Maldonian.

Still nothing. Growling, he began to pound on her window. "_Faldi Faldonza, _Lottie! _Peno la demir windo!" _he shouted, speaking completely in Maldonian tongue.

Finally, the light clicked on. "About time!" he whispered. He walked up to the top perch of the ladder and looked through the window. "Lottie, it is me!"

Charlotte was in her long, pink nightgown, and had just removed her sleep mask. "Who's there?" she asked. She looked at her window….and saw a man peeking through it!!

"Yeeeeeiiiiii!!!!" Charlotte screamed so loudly, Naveen almost fell off his ladder. She quickly opened her window and without bothering to look at who was there, pushed the man and his ladder away from her window.

"No, no, no, no, no, LOTTIE!!!!! IT IS ME!!! NAVEEEEEEEN!!!!" Naveen cried as he and the ladder went crashing into the bushes below.

Charlotte realized what she had just done, and meekly looked out the window. "Navi, sugar? Oh dear.." She quickly pulled on her robe and headed downstairs.

* * *

"Navi, are you all right?" Charlotte asked. She looked around until she found Naveen stuck in a bush. "Oh dear, l-let me help you…" She grabbed his foot and pulled with all her might.

"_Faldi Faldonza _Charlotte, put your girly, skinny back into it!" Naveen called from inside the bush. There was some rustling of the leaves as he tried to squirm his way out.

Charlotte grabbed his foot again and pulled. "Well…erhhh maybe if you didn't weigh so…much .."

"I shall make you pay for that later!" Navven called.

With a final grunt, Charlotte yanked the prince out of the shrub. "There you go, right as rain." she helped him stand up, and helped brush off the leaves that were sticking to him. "You gonna tell me what you were doin' peeking through my window?"

Naveen straightened his clothes and then turned to the blond woman. "I was not peeking at you! I just need… hey, that is Kudo's Mud Mask, yes?"

Charlotte touched her face lightly. "Oh yeah, it works like a dream! I was thinking I should switch to Manny's Magic, I hear it's an improvement.."

Naveen waved his hand in dismissal. "No, no, they just say it is better because it feels better on your skin, when it actually does nothing for the pores."

Charlotte nodded. "Oh I hate it when- wait, how do you know that?" When the prince didn't answer, Charlotte put her hands on her hips. "Naveen, you don't…use this stuff do you?"

Naveen looked down at his boots, and was quiet for awhile. "No," he said at last. "But if I did, it is strictly for my smooth, perfect skin!"

Charlotte gave a little snort. "Do you also pluck your eyebrows?"

She meant it as a joke, but Naveen's head instantly snapped back to her. "Who told you?!" he cried.

Charlotte quickly covered her mouth to hold back her laughter.

Naveen cleared his throat. "I am not here to discuss beauty products, I need your help."

Charlotte instantly got serious. "What's wrong, sugar?"

Naveen sighed and rubbed his face into his hands. He didn't exactly rehearse how he was going to tell her this. "The Shadow Man is inside of me," he said, bluntly.

Charlotte gave him a blank look. "Uh, is that some sort of…symbolic thing?" she asked.

Naveen shook his head. "No, I mean he is _literally _inside me! In my head!" He knew it sounded stupid, but he really didn't know how to explain his situation.

"In your head?" she repeated. "Naveen, isn't he a little too big…?"

"No, I mean his spirit! His spirit is in my head, forcing me to do things I do not wish to do!" Naveen cried.

Charlotte looked like she was deep in thought. "What kind of things?" she asked.

"He wants me to kill people! Including Tiana!" Naveen explained.

Charlotte's mouth dropped open. "Kill Tiana? Naveen, I thought you loved her!! Why would you want to kill her!?"

"I would sooner die before I hurt Tiana on my own free will!" Naveen cried, angry for Charlotte even thinking such a thing. "However, the Shadow Man can make me if he wants to!"

Charlotte gave a little scoff. "Don't blame dead people for your anger towards your wife!"

Naveen placed his face in his hands. Why wasn't she getting this? " Lottie, listen carefully. I do not wish to hurt Tiana. I love her more than life itself. The Shadow Man's spirit is in my head, and forcing me to hurt innocent people. I need you to keep an eye on me, so no harm can befall Tiana, O.K?"

Charlotte raised an eyebrow. "Why can't you stop yourself?" she asked.

Naveen threw his hands in the air. "BECAUSE HE HAS THE POWER TO CONTROL ME!!!!" Naveen screamed into the night.

**(A/n: I'm not trying to make Charlotte seem like an idiot, but she didn't see what Dr,Fecilier could really do in the movie, so it makes sense if it confuses her, right?)**

"Charlotte? Princess?" Eli called from the porch., wondering what his daughter was doing outside in the middle of the night. Then he saw a man standing next to her, and his fatherly instincs kicked in. "Hey, you!" he shouted.

"Oh, good evening sir!" Naveen called. "I was just-"

But before he could finish, Big Daddy put his fingers to lips and whistled. "Here Killer!"

Naveen froze as he heard snarls come from the porch. "Lottie? I thought you had a cute little Cocker Spaniel?" he asked, nervously.

Lottie gave him a sheepish smile. "Well, Big Daddy has a backup dog… you know, in case a guy tries to harass me."

Naveen's face paled. "No, Mr. LaBouff, it is I! Na-" But before he could finish, Eli pointed at Naveen, and the Rottweiler was after him in seconds.

"_Faldi Faldonza!_" Naveen cried, and ran out of the yard with the dog biting at his heels. "Down boy! Heel, heel! My hiney is not your chew toy!"

Eli scowled and ran to be to Charlotte. "Are you O.K, princess?" He wrapped an arm around her.

Charlotte winced and turned to her daddy. "Uh, Big Daddy? That was Naveen, you just sentenced to death."

Eli's eyes went wide. "Really?" he asked, nervously. Charlotte nodded, slowly. "Oh dear, um, what did he want?"

Charlotte bit her lip and thought it over. "He kept speaking in riddles. I think he's having a serious fight with Tia, or something. He wanted me to make sure he doesn't do something drastic like the Shadow Man would…I think."

"Oh, that doesn't sound like Naveen…" Eli muttered.

They both cringed as they saw their ferocious dog gang up on the prince.

"No, no, no, NO! Down, Killer!" Naveen cried.

"Naveen! Look ou-" Charlotte tried to warn the prince.

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!"

"Oooohh!!" Eli and Charlotte both winced in unison. Killer had caught up to Naveen.

"You think the boy will be all right?" Eli whispered.

Charlotte paused for a minute, then patted her father's shoulder. "I'm sure his fight with Tia hurts worse than Killer….wait, where did he bite him?"

Eli cleared his throat, trying to break the uneasy moment happening. "So…what else did Naveen say?"

Charlotte thought about it, then faced her father and said, "Did you know Naveen uses beauty products?"

"No I did not."

* * *

Brrrrriiiiinnnnnggg!!!! Rang the alarm clock.

Tiana groaned, and tossed her body. "Mmmhh…Naveen, could you turn that off?" No answer.

Tiana sighed and sat up. "Naveen, get…what?" She gasped as she saw her husband was not there. That slapped the sleep right her.

She leaned over and turned off the alarm clock. "Naveen?" she called. She frantically looked around the room. "Naveen?!' she called. He was no where in the room.

She was starting to get concerned, until she smelled flap jacks coming from the kitchen. No…he couldn't be…. Curious, she pulled on her robe and ran downstairs.

The scent grew stronger as she entered the kitchen. Sure enough, Naveen was at the stove flipping flap jacks. As he turned to get some flour, Tiana caught a glance at his face. She was surprised to see it was sad. Incredibly sad.

"Naveen?" she called his name.

Naveen turned his head and gave her a small smile. "My princess, you are awake." He scooped up some flap jacks and put them on a plate. "I have made you breakfast."

Tiana wondered why his voice sounded so dreary. Pondering on this, she sat down at the table. Naveen smiled and set the flap jacks down in front of her. "They will not be as good as the ones you make, but I made them from scratch."

Tiana stared at the breakfast that was in front of her. They looked burnt around the edges, but they smelled delicious. "What did you break?" she asked.

Naveen smiled and grabbed his chest dramatically. "You strike a knife in my heart once again, my princess! A good husband cooks for his wife, no?" He walked to the counter, and grabbed a rag so he could clean.

"Naveen baby, are you….limping?" she asked, noticing the little wobble in his walk.

Naveen bit his lip and said, "I hit my ankle on the table when I was cooking. I am fine though."

Tiana smiled and took a bite of her breakfast. It was crunchy, but he had added just the right amount of sugar. "Seriously, why did you wake up so early just to make me breakfast?"

Naveen stared at her for a minute, then took the rag he was holding, and placed it to his eyes. "I… I just want m-my wife to know how much I love her!" he pretended to sob. "W-Why can (gasp) you (gasp) not understand thaaaaaat?" He then put on a dramatic wail act in his rag.

Tiana rolled her eyes, but then decided to go along with the act. "Aw baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry hysterically." She stood up, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love that you made me breakfast, and I love you." She kissed him lovingly on the cheek.

Naveen threw the rag over his shoulder and said, "O.K, I feel loved again." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a kiss. "Now finish your breakfast, and then get dressed. We need to get to work."

Tiana smiled and obliged. "It feels good being on the other side of this, don't it?" she called.

"You know it does!" Naveen shouted as he walked up the stairs. He smiled as he pulled on his clothes. He wanted to cook for Tiana just in case they it was true that they had only a few hours left with each other…he wanted to do something special for her.

But the whole time he was cooking for her, the Shadow Man hadn't forced him to do anything to the flap jacks. In fact, he hadn't heard from the witch doctor all morning. Perhaps I am winning this fight after all?, he thought.

* * *

"Naveen, you're positive you're well enough to work today?" Tiana asked, as they made their way to 'Tiana's Palace.'

Naveen nodded. "I am positive, my love. I have not gotten any headaches in hours." He wrapped around his wife, lovingly. "You have to worry about me, no longer."

Tiana smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "That's good, because I was starting to think-"

"Tia! Tia, Tia, Tia!" Charlotte screamed as she ran up to the couple. She was gasping for air by the time she reached them.

"I did not know you could run so fast in those heels." Naveen laughed.

Charlotte sent him a glare before turning to Tiana. "Tia! You've been pranked!"

Tiana raised an eyebrow. "Lottie, what are you talking-"

Charlotte grabbed both Tiana and Naveen's hands. "Both of ya, follow me!" She then dragged the married couple to the side of Tiana's Palace. "Look!"

Tiana gasped. Painted on the side of her restaurant, in big red letters was this:

**THE SHADOW MAN IS BACK!!**

A crowd was starting to form at the side of the building. Apparently Lottie had told a few other people. They all began to whisper about the message on the wall.

"The Shadow Man?"

"What's he doing back here?"

"He's not, this is just a prank!"

"Who'd be sick enough to joke about the shadow man?"

Tiana placed a hand to her mouth, and turned to Naveen "Who… Who would do something like this?"

Naveen bit his lip so hard, he drew blood. He knew who did this. _He _had. **(A/n: Remember the message in chapter 3?) **He , at the mercy of the Shadow man, had written a warning that the witch doctor was returning.

Lottie leaned into the prince. "Does this have something to do with what we talked about last night?" she whispered in his ear,

Naveen gave her a sharp kick in the ankle. "Shut up!" he whispered. The last thing he needed was for Tiana to know he had spoken to Charlotte in the middle of the night.

"Ow! That hurt!" She scowled.

"Now we are even for last night!" he growled.

He paused as Tiana turned to him. "Naveen, do you have any idea who might of done this?"

Naveen was about to lie, but stopped. A drumming noise was starting in his head. It was getting louder and louder by the minute. "No…no!" Naveen cried. He knew what the drumming noise meant.

"I was just asking," Tiana muttered.

Naveen held his head in pain, but he could still hear the voices of the lookers.

"Wait…isn't that Naveen's hand writing?" One of the chef's said.

"Yeah, I'd say so.." Another one said.

Tiana scowled at them. "Are you actually suggesting _my husband _vandalized our restaurant?" She pointed to the two chefs. "I ought to fire you guys for even _thinking _he would do such a thing!"

Naveen's head was ringing with pain. He is too strong…Naveen thought to himself. He has become to strong… He is…winning.

Naveen realized this was it. The Shadow Man had enough strength to take over his body completely. He had to warn everyone. "It is true!" he shouted.

Tiana, confused, turned to her husband. "What?"

"I am the one who wrote the message on the wall!!" He shouted, still holding his head.

Everyone gasped. Tiana was just more confused. "Naveen, I don't understand…why would you do this?"

Naveen grabbed his wife's hands and looked into her eyes. "Because _he _made me!" Suddenly the drumming in his head, became as sharp as a knife. He gave a cry of pain as he crumbled to the dirt.

"Naveen!" Tiana cried, and knelt down beside him. "Naveen! What's wrong!?"

**I thought we had an agreement about telling the wife about me!! **Dr. Facilier shouted in the prince's head.

"No! Leave me alone!" Naveen shouted out loud.

Tiana thought he was referring to _her_, and was deeply hurt by this. "Why won't you let me help you!?" she cried.

Naveen weakly looked up at his wife. He couldn't be around her, not when the Shadow Man was livid with rage. "No! No.. Tiana you need to stay away from me!"

"What are you talking about!? Naveen, please tell me!" She cried, desperately.

"What's up with guy?" someone whispered.

Naveen slowly got up to his feet. The pain in his head was practically killing him. "Tiana….I love you so much…that is why… you must stay away from me!"

With that, he ran as fast as his legs could carry him, tears starting to form in his eyes. I am sorry, Tiana… I love you. he thought.

"Naveen, wait!" Tiana called. She quickly kicked off her heels, and ran after him. "Naveen, please!" Tears were starting to form in her eyes to.

She ran until she caught up with him in the middle of the street. She grabbed his arm, rather sharply. "Tiana, let me go!"

Tiana only tightened her grip. "No, Naveen I demand to know what's going on with you!" It took all her strength not to let her tears fall.

"Tiana, I cannot tell you!" Naveen cried, desperate for her to give up.

But is Tiana known for giving up? No. "Naveen, whatever's going on with you, I'll help you with it! I love you, and I wish you would stop pushing me away!"

"Tiana, I could not tell you even if I wished it!" Naveen cried.

"Why not?!" she asked, mixed with emotions.

"Because-"

But before he could finish, a car started honking at them. They snapped their heads to see the car heading straight for them. "MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!!! I CAN'T STOP!!!!"

Everything happened so fast. The car heading towards them at full speed. "TIANA!!" Naveen screamed as he pushed her out road. But he was still standing in the open.

"NAVEEN!!" Tiana shouted from the sidewalk.

Naveen focused all his voodoo energy into his hands until they glowed with purple flames. Tiana's eyes went wide, but before she could cry out, Naveen let out a roar and sent the flames towards the car.

"Naveen, wait!" She cried out, at last. But it was too late.

BAAAAAANNNNNGGGG!!!!!

The car blew up into a million pieces. Everything was quiet after that. Tiana was breathing heavily. How did he…? She thought. "N-Naveen…" That was all she could say.

Naveen was gasping for air, ignoring the ambulences he heard in the back ground. He lost. He lost his control. The shadow man…won. Naveen had just killed a man.

**Wow, your first victim. Yes, that soul is going straight to the other side! this could be the start of a beautiful partnership! And just think, that soul is the first of many!**

Naveen was gasping even harder. A man was trapped in the other side, because he had killed him. Anyone who he killed was going to the Hell. If he killed Tiana…

"NO!" Naveen shouted. He placed his face in his hands. "No! This cannot be happening!"

"Naveen!" Tiana cried out.

Naveen turned to his beloved wife. "Tiana… I will always love you....but I can no longer be your husband." And with that, he ran for his life, hearing Tiana scream his name as he ran.

He didn't know where he was going.

And he really didn't care.

All he knew was that he could never return to his princess.

**

* * *

**

**Did you cry? It's O.K, you can tell me! The transformation is just about complete… Please review!**


	6. Are you Ready?

**All right, everybody! I thank you all for your sweet reviews! Now, here comes the chapter you've all been waiting for!**

**Disclaimer: I own Tiana and Naveen….as plushies.**

**

* * *

**

Tiana was breathing heavily. She couldn't move. She couldn't speak. She didn't even respond as a crowd of people surrounded her to make sure she was all right. All she could do was sit there and breath. And think.

Did…Did Naveen really just leave me? But….he was so cheerful this morning… what happened in between that? Tears were stinging her eyes, but she held them back. She was smart enough to know that Naveen didn't leave her because he didn't love her; he left because something scared him, and he didn't want her involved with it.

But she _had _to get involved. She didn't know how Naveen had killed that man, but she knew he would never hurt a living person if his life depended on it. She was going to find him. She would hold him, tell him she loved him, and that she'd do whatever it took to help him. Then she would smack him upside his head for not telling her about this in the first place.

With the help of her employees, she got back on her feet. Their worried cries filled her ears.

"Tiana! Are you all right?"

"What happened?"

"Did Naveen do that?"

"What's up with that man?"

"Everybody, stop!" Charlotte came to Tiana's rescue. "Geezpeople! Give her some space! I mean, her husband just killed a man, and then left her! I'm sure she needs some time to breath!" Or not.

Tiana sighed. "Thank you, _Lottie._" Knowing the incident had left her in a daze, she didn't see which way Naveen had left. She turned to one of her emloyees. "I need to follow him, did you see which way he went?"

The employee made a grunting noise. "Are you sure you want to go near him? I mean, look at what he did…"

Tiana glared at him, and grabbed him by the shirt collar. "Listen here you, something terrible is happening to the man I love, and I'm willing to butcher every employee I have in order to find him." She said it so calmly, but the determined look on her face was enough to strike fear into one's heart.

The employee cleared his throat. "No need to make hasty decisions ma'am. I think I saw him heading west. Y' know, towards the Shadow Man's old place?"

* * *

Naveen continued to run through New Orleans, panting like a dog. All he could think about was how an innocent man was being tortured by shadows and who knows what else…because of him. And this was just the first of many to come.

Not even bothering to look at where he was, he pushed open a door, ran into the small room, shut the door, and then sank into the floor.

He couldn't run anymore. He was tired, and heart broken. He reviewed every thing that had just occurred. The Shadow Man returning, Naveen killing that man in the car. And finally, telling Tiana he couldn't see her anymore.

Tiana. Knowing he was never going to see her again, he placed his face in his hands, and cried softly. He was glad no one was there to see him cry like an infant, because he just couldn't hold back the tears.

It is not fair! Naveen thought to himself. Why must I lose everything precious to me? Why did this happen to me?

With a final sob, he took a deep breath and ceased his cries, but kept his face in his hands. He knew he made the right decision, leaving Tiana. He promised he would do whatever it took to protect his wife, even if it cut him out of the picture.

But without Tiana…. What was he supposed to do? His life was now officially over. He had just lost everything. He couldn't survive without his princess…

He finally removed his hands….and gasped. He couldn't believe where he was. It was the Shadow Man's lair! All of his Voo Doo trinkets were still there. On wobbly legs, he stood up and looked at his surroundings.

This is were it all started. This is were the Shadow Man had transformed him into a frog. And soon… it would become _his _lair. This cannot truly be my future, Naveen thought.

He looked over at all the skulls and Voo Doo dolls. All seeming to stare at him, almost as if to say, '_ welcome home.'_

He breathed heavily, and began to sweat. When he had first entered here, he had thought it was all just a joke, just for fun. He had no way of knowing how real it all was. The results had turned him into an amphibian….. But it also caused him to meet the love of his life.

He lightly fingered the dolls and strange nick knacks. Suddenly, his head began to pound, harder than it ever had! He fell to his knees, holding his head in excruciating pain. "N-No, This cannot happen!"

**Aw Princey, don't you know by now? It's already happened. **Came the horrible voice inside his head.

"No! YOU WILL NOT USE ME LIKE THIS!!!!" Naveen screamed, as the pain grew.

Naveen only heard a chuckle in response.

Still holding his head, he heard the drums began to start again.

Bum, bum, bum

They were so soft, but they were getting louder by the minute.

_Bum, Bum, Bum_

Naveen's heart began to pound louder and louder, as did the drumming. It seemed to beat along with the drums. But something was wrong. The drumming wasn't coming from his head. It was coming from…. Behind him?

He struggled to turn his head…. And he gave a strangled gasp. The masks on the wall… they were moving, or rather they were chanting!

_**BUM, BUM, BUM**_

_**ARE YOU READY?**_

Oh no. Naveen knew this song. "No! Just leave me alone!" He cried, terrified. This couldn't be happening! He struggled to get back on his feet, but something was holding him down. He turned his head to see little Voo Doo dolls grinning at him, and holding his wrists and ankles down.

"Let me go!" He struggled to escape their grip, but to no avail. "You are strong for a bunch of dolls!"

_**ARE YOU READY??**_

"I WILL NOT SUBMIT TO THIS!" He screamed, but he felt weak. He felt like something was punching him in the head, over, and over.

His eyes wee watering like crazy as he felt his entire body burn. His whole body felt like it was on fire. He had never felt this much pain in his life.

"Naveen?" he heard a voice from behind the door. "Naveen, are you in here?"

_**ARE YOU READY???**_

"Naveen! What's going in there?!' Tiana cried. She turned the handle, but it would not open.

Naveen ground his teeth as the pain intensified. The Shadow Man was either taking over his body, or he was dying. All he knew was that he was losing conscience.

The dolls began to cackle. The laugh in his head grew louder and more cruel. The masks on the wall smiled evil grins at his plight.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

With that final scream, he blacked out.

* * *

Tiana threw her body at the door. "Naveen! Can you hear me?" No answer.

She had never been so scared in her life. She could've sworn she heard the Shadow Man's theme, and she definitely heard her husband cry in pain. Tiana bit her lip. Naveen wouldn't be so scared that he'd hurt himself, would he?

She reached for the handle…. But the door swung open on its own. Taking a deep breath, she stepped into the one place she promised she would never go.

She shuddered. There were masks everywhere and Voo Doo dolls were scattered all across the floor.

"Why on earth would Naveen come here?" Her eyes wandered until they landed on the form laying in the middle of the floor.

"Naveen!" Tiana cried, dizzy with worry. Ignoring her fears from earlier, she ran to him, and grabbed his hand. "Naveen? Oh God, baby wake up!"

She let out a sigh of relief as his fingers twitched. Groaning, he lifted his head and slowly opened his eyes. Tiana smiled and stroked the side of his face, lovingly. "Baby, I was so scared."

She stood up and helped him stand. "Don't you ever leave me like that, again." She said, holding back tears. She grabbed his face and began planting kisses all over it. She had planned to scowled him for scaring her, but she was just too happy to see him unharmed to be angry.

She wrapped her arms around him in a hug, which he slowly returned. She breathed in his scent and gave a content sigh. As long as they were together, everything would be O.K.

"Naveen, I don't know what's happening to you, but I want to help. There's nothing you can say to stop me. I love you too much to lose you like this."

"_**I'm afraid you're a little late, Tiana"**_

Tiana gasped and shot out of his arms. That was not Naveen's voice! Well, half of it was, the other half sounded like…. No it couldn't be.

_**What's the matter, Tiana? Don't you want to kiss me?" **_Naveen said, puckering his lips.

Tiana was horrified. "Y-Your not Naveen!" She pointed at him, accusingly.

Naveen moved his fingers, testing them. _**"Are you sure? I think I look a lot like him!"**_

Tiana backed away from the man. "No! You're….. Shadow Man." Tianahad to give into the truth.

Naveen/ Faciler sighed. _**"My name is Facilier! Why haven't you gotten that yet?"**_

But Tiana wasn't concerned about names. "What have you done with Naveen?" She demanded to know.

Naveen/ Facilier gave an evil smile that did not belong on the prince's face. "_**He's right here Tiana! I just need a ride until I can get my own body back!" **_A scowl appeared on his face. _**"The body YOU made me lose!"**_

Tiana began to breath heavily. "No…. Naveen would've told me if you were involved."

Naveen/ Facilier raised an eyebrow. _**"Maybe you two should have gotten to know each other more before you got married…"**_

"Shut up!" Tiana growled at him. She gathered her courage and glared at him. "You let my husband go, you demon!"

"_**Please, you're smart enough to know something was going on with him! Why didn't you do something about it?!" **_

Tianatried not to let that sting, she knew how manipulative the Shadow Man could be. "Where is he now?"

He smiled and gently patted her shoulder. _**"Don't you worry 'bout that Tiana. I mean, it's not like he's dead or nothing. He can still see what's going on through his eyes. Right now he's screaming out for help." **_He paused for a minute. _**"He's also begging me not to hurt you. But what he doesn't understand is that I'm driving, while he's the passenger!"**_

"NO!" Tiana cried, and began pounding on his chest. "Let him go! Naveen's too innocent to do your bidding! If you don't let him go… I'll…. I'll kill you! I swear, I will!"

Naveen/ Faciler scowled, and grabbed her by the throat. _**"You gonna kill me? I'm taking your precious Naveen down with me!"**_

Tiana struggled to get out of his grip, but he was too strong. She struggled for air as he pressed her against the wall. She opened her eyes weakly. Naveen's eyes were no longer a cheerful gold, but dark purple full of hate and murder. It frightened her how his voice was now a combination of both their voices, and how much venom there was in it now.

"Naveen! I know you can hear me in there!" Tiana called. "You can fight him, baby! You're stronger than he is! I know you are!"

Naveen/ Facilier gave a wicked chuckle, and stoked the side of her face, not so lovingly. _**"How easy would it be just to kill you right here, and now…. However , since I just got control over his royal highness's body, he might still have some will power."**_

With a growl, he threw Tiana into his table and shouted, _**"I'll have to catch you later! Me and Naveen have some other lives to ruin! Don't worry, we won't forget you!"**_

Tian pulled herself from the shattered table. "Naveen!" she cried. But as she stood up, and looked around, she saw he was gone.

She suddenly felt very alone. Heart broken and alone. She sat down on the floor and buried her face in her hands. She lost him. She knew something was wrong with him, but didn't press hard enough. Now, he was a slave, a puppet, for the Shadow Man.

She looked around until she spotted something on the floor. His cap. Naveen's favorite cap. He had forgotten it.

Sighing, she grabbed his cap and examined it. Tiana had never understood why he liked wearing this. He had such nice hair, and he covered it with a cap.

She placed the cap to her chest and felt the tears form in her eyes, and for once, she didn't hold them back.

She cried as she held on to all she had left of her Naveen. Feeling like it was entirely her fault, knowing she had lost him to the Shadow Man, and missing him more and more every second, she knew she would never get another husband. She wanted Naveen or no one at all.

"Naveen…. I'm so sorry…." She wept, clutching his cap even tighter.

But of coarse, he could never know how sorry she was.

**

* * *

**

**No! That is not the last chapter! I would not be THAT evil! I'll update as soon as I can!**


	7. Never Give Up

**I thank you all for your reviews! You know what? I'm going to do a roll call for you guys at the end of the story! O.K, this chapter is actually uneventful, but don't worry! I'll make up for it later!**

**Disclaimer: I own…. This story.**

* * *

Eudora wrung her hands together, nervously. She had just received a call from her daughter, from all the way down town. She had barely understood a word she had said, because she was crying so much.

Now, Eudora was wise enough to recognize the feeling behind this situation. Her daughter had been shedding heart break tears. And only one man had such a good hold on her Tiana's heart.

"He's a sweet boy," Eudora whispered to herself, "But if he hurt my baby girl…" She took a hammer and lightly tapped it against her palm. "I'm going to have to even the score."

She snapped out of her thoughts as she heard the door bell ring. Knowing who it was already, she prepared herself ready to hold on to her child and never let go. Sighing, she opened the door to reveal Tiana.

Her hair was dishelved, as if she had been running her fingers through it a lot. Her eyes were a little red, and her cheeks had tear stains on them. "Mama…" Tiana looked tired, and for once in her life, weak.

Eudora ushered her in, and lead her to the couch. "Baby, what happened? I've never seen you look this defeated."

Tiana rubbed her eyes, and took a seat on the couch. "It's… Naveen, Mama." Tiana whispered.

Eudora shook her head. "Mm, mm, mm," she muttered. "I should have know. Baby, I think you're making the right choice divorcing him. He's good- looking, but there was never a chance of that spoiled, little rich boy ever having a loyal bone in his body. It's O.K, you'll find someone much more suitable for you. Someone with a smaller ego!"

Tiana was quiet. "Mama, is that really how you feel about him? I thought you liked him!" She was shocked. Her mother never spoke ill of people.

Eudora shrugged. "I never really wanted my baby girl to marry some lazy bum who was going to make her do all the work, and such. But you seemed so happy when you brought him home, I didn't say anything."

Tiana folded her hands in her lap, and said, "Mama, I wasn't crying because he broke my heart. I was crying because he's in trouble!"

Eudora was quiet, as she slowly bit her lip. Finally, she said, "So….he didn't cheat on you, or anything?"

Tiana shook her head. Eudora stared at her hands, and laughed. "Well,… uh… you know how we old people gab." She noticed tears were about to spill from her daughter's eyes again, so she stood up and said, "Let me go get you some coffee, sweetie."

Tiana nodded as her mom went into the kitchen. She didn't know what her mom could do to help, but who else could she go to? Who else could comfort her?

Her mother came out with a steaming pot of coffee, and sat down next to her. "O.K sweetie, just start from the beginning."

Tiana took a sip of her coffee. "I really don't know when it began. Naveen just started acting funny yesterday. He seemed…. I don't know, spooked I guess. Then, he started to act different…. Oh, Mama, if I only I had read the signs!" She whimpered, and placed her face in her hands.

Eudora smiled softly and rubbed her daughter's back. "I'm sorry sweet heart, but I'm not following your story."

Tiana didn't move. "Shadow Man." she finally muttered.

"What?" Eudora was confused. What did the Shadow Man have to do with anything?

Tiana removed her hands, revealing a deep frown. "It's the Shadow Man, Ma. He….took Naveen." She bit her lip to stop her tears from falling.

"The Shadow Man? Honey, I thought he was dead?" She commented.

Tiana looked at her mother. "He was. But apparently he can still hurt people from Hell. He's taken over Naveen's mind!"

Eudora's eyes widened. "What? Do you mean he's decided to practice Voo Doo and such like him, or is this some sort of symbolic thing?"

Tiana covered her mouth to hold back a sob. "Mama, I mean he's actually taken over his body! The Shadow Man is forcing Naveen to hurt people! What should I do?"

Eudora paused for a minute. "Honey, are you _sure _that's the case? Maybe Naveen decided he wanted to be like the crazy 'ol loon."

Tiana shook her head. "Oh no, trust me Mama, Naveen isn't doing this on his own free will." She shuddered as she remembered the Shadow Man's ghastly and threatening words spill from her innocent husband's lips. It had seemed so wrong and misplaced; she knew she would remember the terrifying moment for as long as she lived. "Besides, I've known Naveen long enough to know he would _never _hurt a living person." She tried to push the memory of Naveen killing that man in the car out of her head.

Eudora sat her cup down on the table. " I always knew the Shadow Man had strange powers, but I had no idea he was capable of such horrible things."

Tiana sighed, and lay her head on her mother's shoulder. "Yes, and now he's going to force Naveento do those horrible things. Mama, how am I going to save him?"

Eudora straightened. "What do you mean _save _him? Honey, this is the Shadow Man we're talking about! What can you do?"

Tiana thought about this. She had never told her mother, but _she _had been the one to get rid of the horrible man in the first place, but all she had to do was destroy his talisman. What could she do now? There was no talisman, but her own husband. And there was no way in New Orleans she could destroy that!

She sat up and looked at her mother. "I don't know, Mama. I don't know how I can do anything without… without hurting the man I love, but I have to do something! Not just for Naveen, but all the innocent people he'll hurt!"

Eudora took her cup pressed her lips to the rim. "Hm, he can be spoiled, a little selfish, reckless….but violent? The poor boy wouldn't _dream _of it."

Tiana held her legs. "I know Mama. Can you just imagine what he's going through? Being a prisoner in his own mind, being forced to hurt people he cares about. Having to change his lifestyle completely….and I mean that in a bad way."

Eudora pressed her hands together. "Don't you think we should call the cops?"

Tiana raised an eyebrow. "Sure, I can hear me now: 'Police, my husband's mind has been taken over by the dead Shadow Man, you know, the one who was practicing Voo Doo? Can you save him without killing him?"

Eudora, realizing how bad that sounded, cleared her throat. "I guess you're right, but sweetie, I don't want you to go anywhere near that man! Even if he is in your husband's body!"

Tiana sighed. " I don't know how, but I have to save him. Mama, he _needs _me. Have I ever given up on something that was precious to me?" She stood up, a determined look on her face. "I won't sit here while my husband suffers the Shadow Man's evil. I'll find a way to rescue him, even if it kills me!"

Her mother didn't like the sound of that one bit. She stood up an said, "Now wait a minute young lady! You can't just-"

"Wait, that's it!" Tiana smiled all of a sudden. "There's one person who knows all about the Shadow Man! She can help me! She can tell me what to do!" Excited, she rushed into the kitchen.

"Now where are you goin'?" Eudora asked, confused by her daughter's sudden change in mood.

Tiana started packing apples and peaches into a nap sack. "I need to get the heart of the bayou! I need to find Mama Odie!"

Eudora raised an eyebrow. "Mama… who now?"

Tiana left the kitchen and looked at her mother. "I…met her from somewhere. She knows all about Voo Doo, and the Shadow Man! She'll have a solution to our problem!"

Eudora grabbed her daughter's arm. "Honey, you can't just leave and head into the bayou! There's gators, and quick sand…"

Tiana stopped her mother by holding her hand. "Mama, if I don't go and see her, I'll never see my Naveen again. Please understand I love him far too much for that to happen, and also understand I can do this." She gave her mom a pleading look.

Eudora sighed. She knew there was no stopping her daughter when she was determined about something. She was just going to believe in her strong child. "On one condition." She lifted Tiana's face by her chin. "Once you get your man back, tell him he can pay you back by giving _me _grand kids!"

Tiana smiled and hugged her mother. "Thanks Mama, I just need to go get some things from the apartment, and I'll be on my way." She gave her mother a kiss on the cheek, and ran out the door.

Eudora sighed, and looked over at the family portrait that was taken before her husband's death. She smiled, and whispered, "We raised a brave one, didn't we darling?"

It might have been her imagination, but his smile seemed to grow….just a little bigger.

* * *

Tiana took a deep breath as she got hold of a few item she needed for the trip. Her plan was to find Louis to give her a ride through the swamp, and they would head to Mama Odie's boat-in-a-tree home. She'll help me again, she thought to herself , She has to.

She looked over on the dresser were a the picture of her father was. "I'll be fine, Daddy. No one can stop me from getting what I want when I set my mind to it. Not even the Shadow Man."

She then looked over at the picture right next to her daddy. It had been taken right after she and Naveen had finished the restaurant. They were standing right in front of it, and Naveen had pulled his cap over Tiana's eyes, so they were both laughing in the picture. It really symbolized their relationship. They weren't just a married couple. They were best friends.

She picked up the picture, and looked at Naveen's smiling face, and flashed back to how dark and full of hatred he had looked when the Shadow Man had taken control of him.

"I'll save you, baby." she whispered. She gave a little gasp as a tear drop landed on Naveen's gorgeous face. She cleared her throat, and wiped her eyes. "You're mine, and no one's taking you away from me, especially not that demon!"

She placed the picture next to her daddy, and looked them over. She had never given up in her life, and she sure was not about to start now! "I lost one important man in my life," she whispered to herself, "and I'm sure as Hell not going to lose another!"

**

* * *

**

**Like I said, uneventful. But I still like how it turned out! I heard someone describe their relationship as more than just lovers, and I have to agree with them! Please review!**


	8. Getting prepared

**Sorry this took awhile, my computer was acting funny. Stupid virus… I'm glad you all are enjoying my story!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Princess and the Frog, Naveen would be MINE. Sorry Tiana, I love you, but I love Naveen more…**

* * *

The bayou was just not a place you wanted to be in the when the sun was starting to set. It cast eerie shadows and really triggered the active imagination. However, Tiana figured if she survived it as a frog, she could survive it as a human.

"Louis, are you _sure _this isn't hard on you?" Tiana asked her ride. "I mean, I was a frog the last time you carried me through this bayou. I don't want to tire you.."

Louis kept swimming through the murky water, carrying Tiana on his back as he replied, "Tiana, how do you think you're going to get through these waters without me? And…y' know…._someone _has to protect you from all those…other gators."

Tiana smiled lovingly at her friend. She knew he didn't like traveling through the bayou due to the quicksand, mean gators, and hunters with guns, especially. In yet, he was willing to put that all aside to help his friends. "I really appreciate your help." Tiana thanked.

Louis looked up at her, sadly. "I just can't believe this happening to my 'lil buddy! Naveen's a player, not a killer!" Louis had been easier to convince than Charlotte had about the Shadow Man returning, and after Tiana got him to calm down, he agreed to take her to Mama Odie. Now, a scowl was engraved on his face. "That Shadow Man…..first he took Ray….now he has Naveen! Ooh, when we get him, I can't wait to …see Mama Odie….teach that guy a lesson!"

Tiana patted his head. "Don't worry Louis, we'll get him back. He WON'T suffer the same fate as Ray, I promise." Tiana thought about what she'd do if Naveenwas caught by the police, and they decided to kill him. The thought made Tiana feel cold all over. That can't happen, Tiana thought to herself. If Naveen was killed…if he stopped exsisting…Tiana couldn't even complete the thought. All she could do was wonder if dying from heartbreak was possible.

How did this even happen? Tiana thought to herself. Although he was far from perfect when she first met him, Naveen was _nothing _like the Shadow Man. Shadow Man sought destruction, pain, and the misery of others, while Naveen sought love, fun, and everyone getting along together.

She thought back on how she first felt when she met Prince Naveen of Maldonia. She had considered him selfish, spoiled, lazy, cocky, rude, and childish. After spending a few days with him in the bayou, she realized he _was _all those things, but he was also a lot more. He was also funny, kind, creative, intelligent, and sensitive. It's like there were two different sides to him, but she had learned to love both of them.

"Tiana! We're here!" Louis pulled Tiana out of her thoughts. She looked up and saw the old-boat-in-a-tree house.

"Let's go, Louis." Tiana whispered. Louis nodded and gave Tiana a boost to climb the tree. Tiana nodded her thanks, and began grabbing branches. "How does she even get _up _here?" Tiana grunted. With a few more pulls, she managed to get to the front door with Louis right behind her.

Taking a deep breath, sand knocked on the door. "Mama Odie?" she called. There was no answer. Tiana sighed, and knocked harder. "Mama Odie! It's me, Tiana!" Still no answer. Tiana groaned, and banged on the door. "Mama Odie! Please, open-"

"For cryin' out loud, child! Just come in! I'm old! Be a little considerate, and don't make me get up!" Came a very familiar voice behind the door.

Tiana sent Louis a quick glance, and opened the door. She was slightly surprised seeing all of Mama Odie's Voodoo trinkets at a smaller size. The last time she was here, she had been a tiny frog. She was also surprised to see Mama Odie cooking some gumbo in her 'pot'.

"Mama Odie, I thought you said you were sitting down?" Tiana questioned.

The short, old lady sighed. "It's non of ya business what I do in my free time, Josie!" She pointed angrily at Tiana.

Tiana looked around to make sure Mama Odie was referring to _her._"Uh, Mama Odie? I-I'm not Josie. It's me, Tiana."

Mama Odie's expression instantly changed. "Tiana! Sweetheart, how ya'll doin'? Wish you had sent me some sorta warning, I woulda cleaned up the place!" Tiana looked around at all the junk surrounding the home. She didn't have that time. "Well c'mon, sweet cakes! Give ya mama a hug!" Mama Odie stretched out her arms for the girl.

Tiana smiled, crouched down, and wrapped her arms around the Voodoo queen. "It's real swell to see you again, Mama Odie." she said.

Mama Odie laughed, and took a step back. "Same here! Tell me sweetie, how are the children?"

Tiana raised an eyebrow. "Um, I don't…have any children, ma'am."

Mama Odie frowned, and smacked Tiana upside the head with her wooden spoon. "Watcha waitn' for? I want to see a buncha mini Tiana and Naveens running around! Geez, do I _always _have to point you two in the right direction…" She grumbled.

Shaking her head, she opened her arms again. "O.K Naveen sweetie, now you." Tiana rubbed her eyes as Mama Odie waited for her hug. "What? No hugs? Oh, look who thinks he's too cool to hug his mama!"

"Mama Odie, Naveen's not here! That's why I came to see you, he's in trouble." Tiana told her.

Mama Odie shook her head. "Only reason anyone comes to see me, they _always _need my help."

Tiana bit her lip. "I'm sorry ma'am, I really am glad to see you…but I'm sick with worry-"

"Oh shoot, darling, don't you worry about me! This ol' lady gets used after awhile…"

Tiana already knew Mama Odie had a bad habit of changing the subject, so she patiently said, "Mama Odie, I'm not talking about you, I'm talking about Naveen."

"What 'bout 'em?" Mama Odie gave her a blank stare.

Tiana sighed. They were just going in circles! "He's in trouble!" she raised her voice, a little.

"WHAT!?" Mama Odie wrinkly face was covered in shock. "Girl, you need to learn how to speak up! Ya man's in danger, and you lettin' me go on about peaches?!" She shook her head while muttering to herself. "Come ova here baby girl, and tell ya mama what happened."

Tiana nodded, and took a seat next to next to the Voodoo Queen's chair. "Well, it all started with-"

"Wait!" Mama Odie grabbed a bowl of gumbo that was just sitting in a corner, and by now was attracting flies, and took a seat in her chair. "O.K, go."

Tianaheld back her disgust, and began," It's the Shadow Man, Mama Odie. He's taken over Naveen's mind. I don't know when or even how, but the man I love the most is under the control of the man I hate the most." Mama Odie took a slurp of her ancient gumbo, and motioned for her to continue. "The Shadow Man is forcing Naveen to do things he would never do; he even compelled him to kill a man! He's out there somewhere, doing things he's going to regret for the rest of his life! I need your help, Mama Odie."

Tiana bit her lip, hoping Mama Odie had understood what she had just said. Mama Odie shook her head slowly. "Will ya husband eva learn?"

Tiana folded her hands in her lap. "I don't think this was Naveen's fault, ma'am. I think the Shadow Man came to _him _this time."

Mama Odie set her gumbo down, and stretched. "Poor Naveen… he just can't seem to get away from my boy.."

Tiana's eye widened. Had Mama Odie just said what she _thought _she said? "Your….boy?"

Mama Odie turned to face her. "Oh that right, I neva told you did I? Facilier is my son."

Tiana quickly scrambled to her feet. "YOUR SON!??!?!" The Shadow Man was Mama Odie's son?!?! The thought repulsed her.

Mama Odie waved her hand in dismissal. "Of coarse child! Why do ya think I know so much 'bout him? How do ya think he learned Voodoo?" She shook her head. "Worst mistake I ever made."

Louis looked up from the gumbo 'pot'. "So you know how to fix Naveen?" He licked the gumbo of his lips.

"Gator, that you? Get away from my gumbo!" She waved her spoon at him until he backed off. Then she took a deep breath, and turned to Tiana. "Sweetie, do ya _really _want to help ya prince?"

Tiana nodded, fervently. "More than anything Mamma Odie! I'll give up everything I have! My restaurant, my home, my money,…."

"How 'bout ya life?" Mama Odie asked.

Tiana gave her a look of disbelief. "My life?"

Mama Odie tapped her chin. "There's only _one _spell that can save ya man, and it requires a human sacrifice." She shook her head, and muttered to herself, "Don't even _like _using that kinda magic…"

Tiana was silent, and took a deep breath. "Mama Odie I-"

"WAIT!" Louis cried. He quickly grabbed Tiana's arm, and pulled her away from Mama Odie. "Tiana! I want Naveen back, but I don't wanna lose you! I mean…You…and-and Naveen….aw, one way or another, I'm gonna lose a friend!"

Tiana sighed. "Louis…I'm sorry, but….if I can never see Naveen again…I'm not really sure I can live without him." Louis gave her a confused look. She smiled, and said, "All of my dreams, my adventures, begin with Naveen. Without him…I really have no life." Louis started to say something, but Tiana raised her hand to stop him. "No, that doesn't mean I'd kill myself if he left, that's just stupid. But I _would _rather die than go back to life without him."

She sighed, and walked up to Mama Odie. "All right, Mama Odie. I'm ready for the sacrifice."

Mama Odie stared at her. "Are you sure?"

Tiana nodded. "I'm willing to die for him."

Mama Odie was quiet for a minute. "All righty then." She held up her hand, and watched a knife appear from thin air.

Tiana crouched down, and waited for the attack. I hope Naveen won't be _too _angry with me." she thought.

"Ooops, wrong weapon." Mama Odie waved her hand again, until her magic gourd appeared in her hand. She looked at Tiana. "Watchoo doin' on the floor, girl? It's filthy! Get up here, and take my gourd!"

Tiana stood, terribly confused. "I thought… I thought you had to kill me."

Mama Odie waved her hand. "I made that up. I just had to know you were _that _determined to get ya man back. I can't just give my magic gourd to just _anybody,_y'know." She handed Tianathe weapon. "Attack the Shadow Man with this. No, it won't hurt yo husband, this here gourd only hurts evil. It'll go straight to the demon."

Tiana was a little upset about the trick, but her gratitude over powered it. 'Thank you Mama Odie….so I guess this means I'm going to have to face the Shadow Man heads on, right?"

Mama Odie nodded. "You will child, but I have a feeling that's no problem for you." She gave her a proud smile.

Tiana smiled back. "I defeated him once, I can do it again."

Mama Odie gave a little grunt. "Even if he's hidin' behind yo husband's cute face?"

Tiana gave her a mischievous look. "I'll just imagine he broke my oven again."

Mama Odie motioned towards her 'pot.' "Let's go, then."

"Hm?" Tiana asked.

She gave her a quick nod of the head. "Well we gotta find him first, don't we?" Tiana nodded, and walked over towards the gumbo. Just like the first, Mama Odie began to stir the gumbo chanting, "Gumbo, gumbo in the pot, we need our prince, WATCHA' GOT?"

The gumbo shined for a minute, until an image of Naveen appeared. He was no longer wearing his new boy outfit, but a completely black outfit. Black shirt, black pants, and black boots. He had on a smile that truly belonged to the Devil, and his purple eyes were fixed into a murderous gaze, aiming at anyone who passed him. And above all, he was carrying Dr. Facilier's cane to prove he was the new Shadow Man.

"Oh, Naveen.." Tiana moaned. "I'm coming to save you, baby."

"Ew! Naveen doesn't look good in black!" Louis groaned. "Well, I guess it's not Naveen's fault, I mean, the Shadow Man made him wear those clothes….Ew! Does that mean Shadow Man _dressed _Naveen? How disgusting is _that_!?"

Mama Odie shook her head. "It looks like 'ol princey is headin' for Pirate's X. Y' know, that 'ol pirate themed restaurant. Looks like he's plannin' on makin' then his first victim."

Tiana scowled and looked at the gourd. "Not if I have anything to say about it. C'mon, Louis!" She a, and the gator quickly ran for the door.

"Be careful, sweetie! Accordin' to my gumbo, there's a bloody death in your future." Mama Odie called to her.

Tiana waved her hand. "Don't worry Mama Odie! I'll stop Naveen before he kills anyone! Thanks for your help" With that, she and Loiuis ran out.

Mama Odie was silent as she returned to her gumbo. "Gumbo, please tell me that this 'bloody death' can be avoided?"

The gumbo shined again, and displayed an image. Mama Odie gave a sharp gasp. "Oh!" She sighed,and and placed her head in her hands. "Oh Tiana...this is not gonna end well...."

* * *

**Special note: O.K, everybody, I plan on making the next chapter a songfic. When you all review, I'd like you to please tell me what song you think would go good with this story. I'd like to hear your ideas!**


	9. Naveen Kills

**You guys are the greatest! I hope you all like this chapter!**

**Special thanks to ****Lovesaphira ****for the winning songfic idea!**

**Song: Animal I have Become**

**Disclaimer: I'll own a few bruises after this chapter…**

**

* * *

**

The streets of New Orleans. Or as Dr. Facilier liked to call it, 'The _true _city of dreams.' All those people, all those _souls, _just waiting to be taken to a strange, new world. And he was there, (along with his new partner, Naveen) to give them just that.

They were all pathetic. Nothin' but a bunch of weaklings. Never taking a real risk at life. _He _had, and sure, he was a little deep in debt, but things were going quiet well for him.

"Hey, Naveen! How's it going?" A mortal resident called to him.

Facilier forced Naveen to keep moving. The prince no longer belonged with these mortals…he belonged to _him. _Prince Naveen's life was _his. _And as soon as he was done draining energy from the boy, he would sell the young lad's soul to his 'friends'. And he would enjoy every scream of anguish as he was tortured throughout all eternity, trapped forever on the Other Side.

He was getting a good preview of that already. Naveenoften threatened, begged, or even tried to reason with the Shadow Man to give him his freedom from the prison of his own mind. Being one with the prince now, he could feel his emotions. Naveen was scared that he would never be free, and also scared for all the innocent people he would hurt. He was also sad, depressed he would probably never see his beloved wife again. He had one other emotion: anger. Angry at the Shadow Man for once again messing up his life, and at himself for not telling Tiana sooner. The prince was miserable. Which was why he would never let him go.

"Hey, pal!" came a voice behind him.

Naveen/ Facilier groaned, and turned around to face two police officers approach him. One was a fat red-head, while the other was a thin brunette._** "Can I help you, officers?" **_Naveen/ Facilier asked casually.

The brunette folded his arms. "Yes. We have witness reports of you murdering a man in a driving accident. I assume this is true?"

Facilier hadn't thought about how he was going to cover that, but being so quick-witted, he quickly came up with an idea. _**"Why officers, you know me! 'Ol Naveen? I wouldn't hurt a fly!"**_

The fat officer scoffed. "Sir, when you've been an officer as long as we have, you know to never judge a man by his pretty face."

Becoming rather uncomfortable, Naveen/ Faciler took a step back. _**"Come now friends, why would I want to kill an innocent man in peril?"**_

The brunette walked up to him, and sneered. "I don't know, but I learned a long time ago to never trust foreign people." He was quiet a moment, then said, "Wait, didn't you used to have a really thick accent?"

Naveen/ Faciler was quiet, then walked next to the two officers. _**"So I assume I'm supposed to go to jail now?" **_He looked around to make sure there were no witnesses.

The red-head grunted. "Not yet, we just need to take you down town for a sec. We need you to answer a few questions."

A sneaky smile appeared on the prince's face, as he wrapped an arm around each man, in a brotherly way._** "I understand perfectly. People are accussin' me of murder, so it'd be best to come with you, right?"**_

The men had never had a suspect act like this before. It caused them to lose their cool posture. "Um….that's…that's right." the red-head muttered. He didn't like the way he was eyeing them.

His purple, misty eyes glowed as he gave his cane a little wave. _**"But the thing is gentlemen, I'm on a very tight schedule. I have a long list of places to stop by, starting with Pirate's X." **_He smiled as the two man began to sputter. _**"No, don't worry boys, I have a few minutes to spare for you.."**_

Before the men could say another word, Naveen/ Facilier stuck his flaming cane into the brunette's back. The man let out a scream as the flames pierced through his skin, causing him to fall into the dirt, dead.

The red-head was petrified. "H-How did-!?" But before the man could utter another word, Naveen, at the hands of the Shadow Man, stabbed the man in the chest with the purple flames. The man let out a cry of anguish, and then died in the dirt.

Naveen/ Facilier looked over his work, and blew the flame off his cane. There was really no blood, but the burn marks were enough to make up for it. He smiled his cruel smile, as he checked them for a pulse. Nothing. They were now trapped in the Other Side. _**"Three souls in only two days! Not bad."**_ He winced as he heard a commotion going on in his head.

You BEAST! Naveen, the _real _Naveen, called from his prison. You will not use me for this!! I command you to release me! NOW!!

Faciler forced a laugh to come from the prince. _**"And what will you do if I don't?"**_

Naveen didn't have an answer, because there _was _nothing he could do. Whatever the Shadow Man wanted him to do, he was merciless to do otherwise. If he had control of his eyes, he would be weeping in hopelessness.

_I can't escape the Hell_

_So many times I've tried_

_But I'm still caged inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself!_

Facilier noticed Naveen hadn't answered his question. _**"That's what I thought, Princey." **_He walked away from the two dead man, as he continued to taunt the tortured prince. _**"You must understand that you belong to ME now. Your mine, and you'll do what I say."**_ He enjoyed feeling the prince's depression.

"Navi! Navi, wait!" came a familiar voice behind him. He turned around sharply to find Miss Charlotte LaBouff. "Naveen! What are you doin' here? Tiana has been worried sick!"

Naveen/ Facilier shook his head at the girl's apparent ignorance. _**"You STILL don't know what's goin' on? I mean, really?"**_

Charlotte placed a hand to the side of her face. "I think I get it. The Shadow Man…he's making you hurt people right? Tiana explained this to me before she left." She poked Naveen/ Faciler in the chest. "So, I'm still a little confused….am I talking to Naveen or the Shadow Man?"

Naveen/ Faciler groaned, and then swatted her hand away. _**"Don't touch me, you pink popsicle….wait, what do you mean, 'before Tiana left?'"**_

Charlotte gave him a smug look. "Your evil scheme is just 'bout over, shadow jerk! Tiana is getting help from Mama Odie, and she's going to rescue Naveen!"

Naveen was shocked. He hadn't really stopped to think if Tiana would try to help him, but now that he _did _think about it, he couldn't imagine her _not _trying. She was Tiana for crying out loud! He didn't know weather to feel hopeful that he might get out of this, or terrified that Tiana was putting herself in danger.

Facilier became frightened. He hadn't really anticipated his mother getting involved. He scowled at the blonde. _**"She'll never make it in time! By the time she gets back here, I'll have drained all of the prince's energy!"**_

Charlotte frowned. "Listen here you, I've known Tia my whole life, and there ain't nothin' she can't do! So, you better enjoy this while it lasts, cause we gonna get our prince back, you demon!"

Naveen/ Faciler glared at her. Frustrated with being told off by a mortal woman, he pulled his hand back, and struck her across her face. Never being hit in her life, Charlotte fell down into the dirt.

_So what if you can see_

_The darkest side of me?_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become!_

Naveen/ Faciler smiled, and slammed his foot on the girl's stomach. _**"I'd like to see YOU survive the Other Side…"**_ He waved his cane until it became a knife.

Charlotte's eyes grew wide. "What? No! Please, let me go!" She struggled to pull herself from his hold, but she couldn't move an inch. "C'mon, Navi! It's me! You wouldn't kill your best gal pal would you?"

Indeed, Naveen was trying his best to regain control of his body. No! Let her go! Let her go!…..O.K, fine. I'll kill people I do not know for you, but please, please do not make me harm people I care about! Naveen really didn't want to hurt _anyone, _but he was desperate to save Charlotte.

Facilier ignored him, and positioned the knife above Charlotte's chest. _**"Happy traveling, Miss LaBouff!"**_

NO!

Charlotte screamed as she felt knife slice her chest. Instinctively, she pulled her heel back, and kicked Naveen/ Facilier in the groin.

As he doubled over in pain, Charlotte quickly stood up and made a run for it. She didn't want to leave Naveen, but she had no way of stopping the Shadow Man. It made her feel terribly guilty, but this would just end with her getting herself killed. "Please forgive me, sugar."

She lightly placed her fingers to her chest. It was bleeding, but not so much it could kill her. It made her wonder why the Shadow Man had held back…

_Help me believe_

_It's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

_(The animal, the animal)_

* * *

Faciler was muttering to himself as he walked up the restaurant. How, how, HOW had the prince stopped him from killing that incompetent blonde?!!? He had the prince under his control, didn't he? Whatever, it had just been a fluke.

"_**Well Prince, take a look at this wonder land!"**_ He had arrived at Pirate's X. The restaurant was filled with people hungry for sea food. And soon, they would all be his. The souls, not the sea food.

"_**Watcha think, Princey? Are you excited, and anxious for more death?"**_

I hate you with every fiber of my being. Naveen groaned. And there is a huge flaw in your plans, yes? How do you expect to kill all those people? There are too may witnesses! They will shoot you…or me.. or whatever before you can finish them all off! Naveen was actually starting to think death was better than this.

Faciler waved his cane until it caught on fire again. _**"Who said I was goin' in there?"**_ He waved his hand, and watched the doors lock.

_I can't escape myself (I can't escape myself)_

_So many times I've lied (So many times I've lied)_

_But there's still rage inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself!_

No, please! Do not make me do this! Naveen begged, losing confidence. He had already killed three men, and had almost Charlotte. He couldn't bear anymore blood on his hands.

"_**How many times do I have to tell you, Naveen? YOU'RE not in charge anymore."**_

Naveen tried as hard as he could, but the Shadow Man walked up to the restaurant with ease. LET ME GO, YOU DEMON!!! I AM NOT YOURS, AND I NEVER WILL BE!!!! Naveen screamed.

The Shadow Man chuckled. _**"You are, but don't worry, you want ALWAYS belong to me…..soon, you'll belong to the Devil."**_ With that, he lit the building on fire.

_So what if you can see_

_The darkest side of me?_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become!_

NOO!" Naveen wailed. This was torture. People were going to die because of him. They were locked in a burning restaurant. He never wanted anyone hurt. Even when he was a selfish, spoiled prince, he would never _dream _of hurting a living person. Now look at him, he was a murderer!

No, he could stop this. The Shadow Man wasn't stronger than Naveen's determination. He had proved that with Charlotte. He knew he couldn't fight the Shadow Man long, but maybe just enough to save the innocent people? He had to try.

_Help me believe_

_It's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become!_

He concentrated all his strength into moving his legs. He had to fight this demon, he had to. He heard the people scream as they realized they were trapped inside a burning building. All those people….they'll die if I do not gain control!

He focused as hard as he could, until it actually hurt. He felt his foot move forward. It…it was working! He focused into moving his feet, and watched as he stumbled towards the building.

The Shadow Man realized this. _**"What- What are you doin'? I have you under MY control!" **_This didn't make any sense! He had gained control of this prince, hadn't he? ….Did he perhaps not gain enough energy before taking over? Whatever the case, Naveen was winning back control.

Naveen stumbled to the restaurant, and grabbed the doors. _**"Don't you even try it, Prince! This is just a temporary slip up! I already have so much of you energy! I can easily gain back control!"**_

Naveen felt a lump in his throat, as he struggled to use his mouth. "I-I…kn-know….b-but…I c-can sti-il save…" Instead of wasting energy on his words, he unlocked the door to the restaurant, and opened it.

He saw a man who had been trying to open the door with a butcher knife. "Oh, God bless you sir!" the man thanked. He dropped the knife, and ushered for everyone in the restaurant to leave. Soon people were pouring out by the boat load, some stopping to thank Naveen.

_Help me believe_

_It's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal!_

Naveen smiled, thankful he had enough energy to free those people. But he knew his time was running out. The Shadow Man was still draining his energy, soon he would be under his control once again, this time with no hope of escape.

Already he felt his legs grow weak. He groaned as he collapsed into the dirt. There is no hope for me…is there? , he thought. He winced as he felt a sharp kick in his head.

**You IDIOT! **Dr. Facilier yelled, forced to return to Naveen's head. **I already told you to stop fightin' me! You're MINE!**

Naveen ground his teeth as the pain intensified. "Go back to the Other Side." he spat.

Naveen could feel the Shadow Man's anger growing. **You little…you've been a pain in my side since the day I met you! Never followin' my plan!**

Naveen couldn't believe it. "I'VE been a pain in YOUR side!?"

**Forget it! You're out of chances! Your lil' lady is comin' to your rescue, right? Well, as soon as she arrives, she's DEAD!!**

Naveen's heart actually stopped beating for a few minutes. It really did. His nightmare was finally going to come true. "No! You cannot be serious!" But he could already feel the Shadow Man gain control again. His feet became numb, and he felt the fire start. "Please, I am sorry! I will do whatever you wish! Just do not hurt Tiana!"

**Too late for apologies! I can't wait to rip her to pieces, and watch as her soul falls into Hell! **He heard the Shadow Man give an evil laugh.

"No! No, no, no!" Out of all the torture he went through the past days, this was the worst. He was going to be forced to kill his love, his wife. Tears fell down his cheek as the body continued to burn harshly. "I will not do this! I will never do it! I would rather die than hurt Tiana!" He winced as he heard the Shadow Man's laugh echo through his mind.

_Somebody help me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

_Somebody wake me from the nightmare_

_I can't escape this Hell!_

He placed his hands over his eyes. He was losing control, his next mission was to destroy the one he lived for, and his only companion was the Shadow Man's haunting laugh. His life was ending, right here, and now. Killing Tiana would end his life.

End his life.

_This animal_

He looked over at the butcher knife the man had dropped. That was the only way out, wasn't it? The only way to end this….this transformation nightmare.

_This animal_

If he didn't do it, he would just keep killing more people. Including Tiana. And if Tiana was gone…he really didn't care if he was alive or not.

_This animal_

He groaned as he reached for the knife. It really wasn't fair. He had never done anything to deserve death, but he was willing to leave this world for his princess.

_This animal_

He fingered the sharp blade in his hands. "So this is how it ends for me, yes?" he muttered. He had always been a jokester, but he couldn't really think of one at the moment.

_This animal_

He wished he had a chance to say good-bye to Tiana, and apologize to Charlotte for nearly killing her.

_This animal_

He sighed, and whispered, "Only for you, Tiana."

_This animal_

He lifted the knife above his chest….but something was holding him back. He struggled to pull the knife down, but his hands wouldn't cooperate.

**Are you outta ya mind!?!!? **Shadow Man shouted. **After everything you put me through, you think I'm gonna let you just take the easy way out!!??**

Naveen knew if he died, the Shadow Man would get sent straight back to the Other Side. "You are the one who is crazy! I will never let you touch Tiana!!" He would never let his nightmare come true.

It was a battle of determination. Shadow Man's need to pay of his debt, vs. Naveen's love for his wife. It was the hardest thing Naveen ever did. Months before, he would never even _consider _committing suicide. Then again, he never thought he'd fall in love, either.

_This animal_

_So what if you can see_

_The darkest side of me?_

_No one can ever change this animal I have become!_

_Help me believe_

_It's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

_I have become!_

I can do this! Naveen thought, as he fought the Shadow Man for control of his arms. I can do this! I must do this for Tiana! 

**Give it up, you royal pain! **Faciler shouted. **You've never been strong, and you never will be!**

Beads of sweat were forming on the prince's sweat. The scent of smoke from the building was entering his lungs. His hands were clammy, holding onto the blade. He felt terrible, but he knew it would all be over soon.

_Help me believe_

_It's not the real me_

Naveen took one last gulp of air. "IT IS EITHER TIANA OR ME!!!" he screamed into the sky, giving him that last bit of strength. With that, the blade finally met his chest.

_Somebody help me tame this animal!_

Naveen gave a ragged sigh of relief. He smiled a weak smile as he felt his blood spill on his hands, causing them to become sticky. He heard the Shadow Man scream in anger, to his satisfaction.

Naveen silently fell into the grass, breathing in the scent of smoke. He was dying. He was dying a very bloody death. But he had won. His journey was now over, but he had won. He had resisted killing gossiping women, Lottie, and a restaurant full of people, and most importantly, Tiana.

Tiana. She would probably never forgive him for this. He smiled at how angry she would probably be, but then frowned at how heart broken she would be. "She.. she will.. forgive me…" Naveen muttered. His light was going out, fast.

The blade was still in his chest, but he didn't bother to remove it. He could feel his body shut down, as he let out another ragged breath. He no longer felt any pain. Just sticky with blood.

He took his last breath and whispered his final words,

"I am sorry, Tiana…I am sorry…my…princess…."

With that, his golden eyes fluttered shut, as he slowly bled to death.

_This animal I have become!_

* * *

**AAAAAHHHHHH!!! Back you crazed Naveenfan girls! I'm one of you!!! Please let me live! I have one more chapter to make!**

**Note: I'd like to apologize t****o** **Maxilove ****who kindly asked me not to do this. I'm sorry, but the role called for it! That doesn't mean the ending will suck though!**

**Other Note: My aunt loves Prince Naveen, and my stories. She always reads them when she goes to work. If I don't continue this story, it's because she murdered me.**


	10. The Fight for the Soul

**Well, here it is. The very last chapter. BUT, I have plenty of more Princess and the Frog ideas, so expect more from me! The role call will be at the end of the chapter.**

**HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY ****LAURA'S IMAGINATION!!**

**Disclaimer: I own this story, but no one in it.**

**

* * *

**

Something felt wrong. Tiana felt like…it was hard to explain, but she felt.. like something had hit her in the gut. She tried to shrug it off, but it worried her still. Here she was, roaming the dark streets of New Orleans, looking for Naveen, and she had no idea where to start.

She had told Louis to stay behind, that this was something she had to handle on her own. Louis didn't approve of that idea, but when has Tiana ever lost an argument? She looked around for any signs of him, but there were none. Where was 'Pirate's X'?

"Where's a plate of beignets when I need 'em?" Tiana whispered, smiling at how she could never keep her husband away from her cooking.

"Tia!" Tiana heard Charlotte call from behind her. "Tia! Tia, Tia, Tia!"

Tiana turned to face her best friend. "Lottie…I'm in a rush, so…LOTTIE!! What _happened?!_" She lightly fingered the scar across the blonde's chest.

Charlotte frowned. "Your husband did it! ….or rather, the Shadow Man _made _'em do it!" Tears were starting to form in her blue eyes. "Oh Tia! I'll never look the same again! I look like I was in a fight!" She took out a hankie from her purse , and dabbed her eyes. "I'll never forgive him for this! Never!"

Tiana wanted to comfort her overly dramatic friend, but she had a mission at hand. "Lottie…I'm sorry about Naveen, but I'm going to find him soon. Do you know where 'Pirate's X' is? Y'know, the restaurant?"

Charlotte folded her arms. "Tia…I'm scarred, and your husband is on a rampage. I hardly think this is the time for eatin'!"

Tiana sighed. "No Lottie, Mama Odie told me he'd be there." She lightly fingered the magic gourd she had strapped to her back. "I'm ready to bring him home."

Charlotte winced. "He's over _there?_ Oh dear…."

Fear gripped Tiana's heart. "Lottie, what's wrong?"

Charlotte looked at her friend, uneasy. "Tia…I heard the restaurant caught on fire."

Tiana could feel herself become light-headed. Had she been too late? Had Naveen already put people in jeopardy? "When did it happen?"

Charlotte toyed with her fingers. "About four hours ago." she whispered.

Tiana bit her lip. "Did-Did the firemen find anything weird?"

Lottie threw her hands in the air. "That's the funny part! No one will go near it, 'cause they keep hearing crazy screams comin' from the building! It's officially haunted."

Tiana couldn't believe her ears. "What!? Lottie, are you serious?! What if the fire spreads?"

Lottie shrugged. "That's the other funny part! The fire seemed to die away after an hour."

Tiana was confused. 'Pirate's X' caught on fire, and after an hour, it died down. It's like…the fire was there for a reason, and once it was done…well, it was done! And the horrible screaming? This had Voodoo written all over it.

"Lottie, I need to head over there. Naveen might still be there."

Charlotte tried to talk her out of it…..but when HAS Tiana ever lost an argument?

* * *

"There's magic in the air, today….and anything can happen…" Tiana sang to herself as she walked the trail to 'Pirate's X'. She often sang when she was worried, or perplexed.

She noticed the stars were shining bright, almost as if they were trying to make her fell better. She looked up her two favorite stars. "Ray, Evangaline,….he's…he's O.K, right? The police didn't catch him, did they?" The two stars glowed faintly. This caused Tiana to become more worried. They always glowed so brightly…

Tiana paused her thoughts as a peculiar smell caught her attention. Being married to Naveen for so long got her used to this smell….it was smoke. Picking up the pace, she ran up the trail, until she saw what was left of the restaurant.

The fire was out, yes, but the smoke still stretched on for miles. She didn't want to believe her prince had done this, but she saw no other way to look at it. Naveen had arrived, and a disaster had occurred.

She walked the remains of the building, feeling terribly gloomy. After all, _she _owned a restaurant. She would have to be sure to send the owner a fruit basket to cheer them up.

"Naveen?" she called, quietly. He had to be around here somewhere…

She froze as she heard a ghastly voice. It was faint. So faint, it could have been the wind.

_Poor child….Poor child…_

Tiana pulled her coat up to her chin, and looked around for the source of the chilling whispers. "What in the world…." Then she stopped. Froze, feeling twice as cold as she had only moments ago. Right on the other side of the restaurant, (or at least what was left of it), was Naveen, lying on his side in the grass.

"Naveen!" Tiana shouted, not knowing what to think. There he was, but…he was lying in the grass.. She ran out of the rubble as fast she could, cutting her leg on some burned mettle. But she didn't care. She just cared about reaching Naveen.

She gasped as she saw he was covered in flies. Tons of tiny pests, swarming his body. Even from her angle, she could see one fly crawl right into his mouth…

"Get away!" Tiana screamed, both in anger, and disgust. She swatted the flies away, while shouting, "Get away! Shoo!" As soon as she was sure he was rid of all _those _pests, she knew she had to make sure he was rid of _the _pest.

Silently, she turned him over so he was facing her….and her heart instantly broke apart, never to be reattached. There was a butcher knife stuck in her husband's chest.

Tiana didn't say a word. She didn't cry out, scream, or curse…because her heart wouldn't accept it. She refused to believe this was true. Quietly, without a word, she pulled the death blade from her love's heart. He didn't bleed. He was out of blood.

It was at that moment Tiana looked down at her hands, and noticed they were covered in blood. Naveen's blood. He was wearing black, so you couldn't see it, but his entire chest was covered in blood.

It was that final horror that snapped Tiana back into reality. He was dead. Gone. Just like her father. She looked down at Naveen's face. His golden brown eyes were shut, forbidding her to ever look at them again. His face that was always full of life, always begging her to enjoy it with him, was now emotionless, and forlorn of any of his charming features.

Finally, she let go. She transformed back into that eleven-year-old girl who had lost her father, and began to cry. Not caring he was soaked in blood, she laid her head on his chest, and sobbed.

"Naveen…NO!" She let the tears spill freely from her eyes, not even caring if someone was watching. "Naveen…_please, _you can't be gone! Please, PLEASE, don't leave me!" But he had already left.

Lifting her know blood covered face, she ran her fingers through his dark curls. Never again would she hear his 'ashidanza' cry, (which she had never learned the meaning of). Never again would he play his ukalele, filling the streets with his music. Never again would he tell her how lucky she was to have found such a gorgeous husband, or how lucky_ he _was to have found such a strong wife. Never again would _she _feel love or happiness.

She looked up at the sky, controlled by her rage. "WHY DID YOU TAKE HIM FROM ME!??!" she screamed, louder than she ever had. She didn't even know if she was referring to Ray, her daddy, or God. "It wasn't his time!!!" She yelled, quieting down a bit. "He never did anything to deserve this!!!!"

She sighed, knowing she shouldn't be angry at anyone _up there. _She could tell what had already happened. Naveen didn't cooperate with the Shadow Man, and then the demon forced Naveen to kill himself.

Shadow Man. This was _his _fault. He had taken Naveen from her. He had snatched him right out of her life. Naveen would never see the light of another day, never play his jazz, never become king of his country, because of that witch doctor.

Fury was quickly overcoming her depression. "You….MONSTER!!" Tiana screamed, again. "I HOPE THEY RIP YOU APART ON THE OTHER SIDE!!!" Too tired to scream anymore, she buried her face in her bloody husband's hair, and let his wavy curls stifle her sobs.

She laid there for awhile, promising Naveen she would never fall in love again. Never in her life had she felt so useless or defeated. She should have arrived sooner. She was supposed to _save _him…but she hadn't arrived on time.

When she was finally out of tears, she sat up, gently placed her prince's head on her lap, and absent-mindedly stroked his hair as she thought of all the good times they had together. Teaching him how to mince, _him _teaching _her _how to dance, all the times he tried to get her to laugh when she was over worked, even if it made _him _look like an idiot….

She was so lost in her precious memories, she didn't even notice two cold, clammy hands on her shoulders until she heard, "Do you need a monster's shoulder to cry on?"

Tiana gasped, and sprang to her feet. "Shadow Man!"

There he was. Dr. Faciler in the flesh. "Aw, who's gonna miss their spoiled mishap?" he taunted.

Tiana couldn't believe her eyes. "B-But…" She pointed towards Naveen's corpse. "He's dead! You should be back in the Other Side!"

Faciler gave her a careless shrug. "I had already drained enough of the boy's energy to become my own man, by the time he died." (A/N: That's why his words aren't in bold anymore)

Tiana let out a strangled gasp. "But…when did you…?"

Faciler waved his hand. "I would have been here sooner, but I was getting a kick out of strong Tiana sobbing her eyes out." He put on a real bad imitation of her. "'Waaaahhhh! He's dead! I'm never gonna see my precious Naveen again!'" He gave her a disgusted look. "Pathetic Tiana." He then casually picked up his cane, that was lying a few feet from the prince. "I'm finally free to roam the streets again."

Tiana should have been scared, but she wasn't. This man had killed Naveen…all she could feel was hate. "What do you mean 'you're free'? You still have a debt to pay, don't you?"

The Shadow Man looked at her, greedily. "Yes….there is that matter, isn't there?" He walked, almost glided, up to her, and fingered her curls. "Why don't you give me a hand with that?"

Disgusted, Tiana shot out of his tender grip. "You have got to be kiddin' me."

Faciler shrugged. "Well, you're not really getting a choice in the matter." Then, a horrible smile spread on his face. "But first…" he reached into his shirt, and pulled out a small, golden bottle on a rope. "I need to deliver the _royal _package."

Tiana's breath caught in her throat. That couldn't be… "Is…is that….?" she asked, in a shaky voice.

Shadow Man didn't answer, but placed his fingers to his lips, and gave a shrill whistle. The ground began to shake, knocking Tiana to her feet. Green, and purple light began to flash through the sky, allowing Tiana to realize what was coming next.

The trees seemed to bend away as, seemingly out of nowhere, giant sized Voodoo masks began to chant.

**Bum, Bum, Bum**

**ARE YOU READY?**

Tiana gasped. It was just like the night awhile back. The night the demons, and shadows of the Other Side dragging the Shadow Man down to Hell. That night, Tiana had actually felt a little guilty about it, but now she was praying for it to happen again.

What really stopped her heart was watching Dr. Faciler remove the chain from his neck, and holding up to the masks. "Yes friends, I wanted to hand deliver _this _particular soul to ya'll." He sent a smug look to the terrified woman on the ground. "Prince Naveen of Maldonia."

Tiana's eyes grew wide. "No…NO!" she cried out. That was Naveen's soul! He was going to feed it to his 'friends'!

The horribly ugly masks eyed the golden bottle, greedily. Finally, the largest one opened it's mouth to reveal a dark, swirling green portal.

Dr. Facilier chuckled. "That's right friends! Take the boy's soul! Take his soul, and drag him down THE FIERY PITS OF HELL!!!!"

"NOO!!" Tiana screamed. She pulled the gourd from her strap, and shoved it into the Shadow Man's back.

"GAAAHHHH!!!" Dr. Faciler wailed. He turned around to glare at her. "Why you little…"

But Tiana wasn't intimidated. Not when her husband was in danger of being tortured for all eternity. She didn't care she was surrounded by demons. "If you want to take him," she lifted the gourd, "you have to take him from my dead, cold hands."

The Shadow Man smiled a clever smile, but it vanished he heard the his 'friends' become uneasy. He turned to them, and tied the bottle back around his neck. 'This will only take a minute, boys." He lit his cane on fire, and turned to face Tiana. "Do you know how many people I've killed with this?"

Tiana lit the gourd. "Well, here's the thing Shadow Man…I'm not like other people."

With that, he lunged at Tiana, stick flaming. Tiana blocked him with the gourd, then brought her knee to his groin, forcing him to double over in pain. She took that chance to stab him once in the back.

Growling, Facilier burned Tiana in the stomach. She groaned, and rolled out of his reach. She now had a huge tear in her dress, but she ignored it. She noticed the masks had gone back to their bone-chilling chanting,

**Bum, Bum, Bum**

Tiana was momentarily distracted, and Dr. Faciler burned her shoulder. "Ahhh!!" she cried in pain. She blindly struck the Shadow Man in the face, causing him scream in anguish.

**Bum, Bum, Bum**

Enraged, he kicked Tiana in the stomach, causing her to fall on her bottom. Before she could get back up, Faciler stuck his cane right next to the girl's throat. "Just give up, Tiana. Why don't you save us _both _the trouble, and walk through that portal like a good girl?"

Tiana glared at him. "You forced Naveen to kill himself. There' ain't no way I'm gonna let you get away with that!"

Faciler looked stunned for a minute, then burst out laughing. "You think _I _killed the prince? No sweet thing, he gained back control for a minute, and killed himself on his own free will." He enjoyed seeing Tiana sputter.

"W-What!?" Naveen had done this to himself!? Willingly!?

**Bum, Bum, Bum**

Shadow Man smiled. "I told him I was going to kill you, and he ended up stabbing himself! See, that's why I don't fall in love. It just gets you hurt."

Tiana didn't say anything. Naveen had killed himself…for _her. _Shadow Man threatened to force Naveen to kill her….so he beat him to it…

Dr. Faciler assumed Tiana must be blaming herself, so he lifted his cane above his head, and said, "Don't you worry Tiana, you'll be joining him soon enough…" he smiled as he pulled his cane down….

….and watched as Tiana kick it out of his hands.

Shadow Man's mouth dropped open. Tiana's foot was now burnt, but she didn't care. And the look of fierce anger was enough to temporarily petrify the witch doctor. "How.. How did-"

But before he could finish, Tiana struck him in the stomach, sending him a few feet backwards. Tiana's anger was boiling over, but she kept her tone even. "You are pure evil," she said through gritted teeth.

**Bum, Bum, Bum**

Everyone who knew Tiana, knew to fear her when she was angry. "Now Tiana, let's not-"

He didn't get to finish, as Tiana burned his arm, causing him to stagger back. "You caused me to turn into frog."

He raised a hand. "Hey! That was all princey's fault! I didn't make 'you kiss-" But Tiana wasn't letting him speak. She stabbed him in his other arm.

"Your shadows gave me a goin' over!" She stabbed him again, harder this time. "You nearly killed my best friend's father, you actually _did kill _Ray!" Anotherr stab.

**Bum, Bum, Bum**

"He was nothin' but a-"

She pointed the gourd to Faciler's face. "And now you do THIS!!" she shouted, her anger finally seething out. She leaned in close to him, and growled, "What makes you think you deserve to live, while my husband's heart is frozen, you devil?"

Faciler scowled at her. "You honestly think I'm scared of you?" he laughed.

Tiana motioned with her head. "Look behind you, hot-shot."

Faciler rolled his eyes….and yelped. The portal to the Other Side was right behind him! He turned back to Tiana. "C'mon Tiana, I'm sure we can make some sort of deal!"

Tiana didn't bat an eye. "After everything you've done, you don't deserve happiness." She would feel guilty about this later, but right now, she needed to avenge her prince.

Dr. Facilier scowled. There was no way he was going to be defeated by this woman a second time! He made a lunge for the gourd, but just got burned as a result. "You honestly think you can hold a pure weapon?" Tiana said, then burned his ankles, causing him to fall to his feet. She frowned as she pointed the gourd to Faciler's chest.

**Bum, Bum, Bum**

Now the Shadow Man was panicking. "C'mon Tiana! You're not.. you're not this kind of girl! You can't send me off like this!"

Tiana pondered this for a minute. "You're right….Dr. Faciler." Shadow Man began to relax, but it died away as Tiana grabbed the gold bottle from his neck.

She leaned in close to the demon, until their noses were practically touching. "You ain't worthy enough to hold my husband's soul," she said, deadly serious.

And with that, she shoved the gourd in his chest, pushing the Shadow Man into the mask's gaping mouth.

"NNNOOOOOOO!!!!" he screamed, as he was swallowed into the abyss, once again. The masks growled, and slammed their mouths shut, knocking Tiana off her feet.

Silence. Tiana sighed in satisfaction, grabbed the Shadow Man's cane, and snapped it in two. She let out a scream as she threw the pieces over her shoulder.

Finally, she calmed down. She sighed, thankful to be alive. Then, quietly, she examined the golden bottle. So….this is all that's left of Naveen? This is his life? Fresh tears spilled from her eyes as she looked over at Naveen., still lying there in the grass.

The air seemed to grow colder as she made her way over to him. He looked so peaceful, so calm. But she didn't want peaceful, or calm. She wanted Naveen.

She looked at the small bottle, then at her froggy prince. "I guess it's time to let you go, huh baby?" She stroked the side of his face, lovingly. She was sure once she opened the bottle, his soul would go up to Heaven. She wiped away her falling tears. She couldn't keep him with her, she had to let him go. "Thank you for giving me an adventure…..I'll never forget you." She leaned over, and kissed his forehead. "Don't you fall in love with any angels, ya hear?"

She gave the bottle a little kiss, then opened it. She watched as a golden aura floated out, and rose into the sky. She felt the wind pick up, giving her the chills. Tiana knew it was over. She had stopped him from going to Hell, but now she had lost him for good. She broke into quiet sobs, as she pressed her face against his. She had never cried so much in her life…

She was so busy crying, she didn't notice the aura halt in the sky. She didn't notice the two brightest stars in the sky give off a radiant glow. She didn't notice the aura slowly flow back into the body of the dead prince….

Tiana just couldn't stop crying. She just couldn't imagine going back to a life without him. "Naveen… I love you…" she whispered.

"I…I love you, too."

Tiana's eyes snapped open as she sat up, sharply. She looked at Naveen's still body. "Oh God…please don't do this to me…" She held her breath as she heard the prince groan. Then slowly…his golden brown eyes fluttered open.

Tiana couldn't believe it. He was alive!!! She placed her hand on his chest. The blood was gone!! "Na-Naveen?"

Naveen looked at his wife. "Tiana?" He placed a hand to his chest. "I am…alive?"

Tiana bit her lip to stop herself from crying. She failed. She wrapped her arms his neck, and collapsed in his arms. "NAVEEN!! You- You didn't leave me!!'

Naveen rubbed her back. "Well, you put up a huge fight for me, yes?"

That accent. She would cherish that accent throughout all eternity. But wait…"You…You saw all that? Me, and the Shadow Man?"

Naveen nodded, and examined her arms. "I could see through my soul, and I hope he suffers greatly for all these burns he placed on you." He stroked the side of her face. "But I am so proud of you, my princess. You saved me."

Tears of happiness were starting to form in her eyes. "Naveen…I though I lost you." She buried her face in his shirt.

Naveen resumed rubbing her back. "It is all right, Tiana. We are together again, that is all that matters."

"Really? You don't feel like cryin' at all?" Tiana's voice was muffled from his shirt.

Naveen shrugged. " I am a man. Men do not cry, they comfort their wives who are crying."

Tiana sniffed. "Really? I won't think any less of you if you do."

Naveen buried his face in Tiana's hair, and started sobbing. "I thought I lost you as weeeeeellll!!"

Tiana smiled, and inhaled his smell. There was no specific title for it, but it always made her feel welcome. A wind blew by them, causing Tiana to shiver…but she could have swore she heard a voice say,

…_they just the CUTEST couple, ain't they?_

Tiana pulled herself from Naveen's arms. "Ray?" she whispered.

Naveen smiled up at the two stars in the sky. "Thank you, my friends." He turned to Tiana. "I think it was them that helped me stay, my love."

Tiana smiled…then frowned. Oh yes….THAT. She smacked Naveen upside his head. "OW!" he shouted.

"How could you kill yourself?!?!" Tiana demanded to know.

Naveen waved his hands. "I did to save _you! _Do you think it was easy to stab myself!? It hurt!"

Tiana scowled at him. "Do you know how I felt when I thought you were dead? I thought my life was over!!"

Navven crossed his arms. "Hey, I was a hero for that!" A mischievous smile crossed his face. "Instead of hitting me…I think I deserve a kiss…." He puckered his lips for a kiss, but Tiana pulled away.

"Sorry Naveen….but a fly crawled into your mouth earlier….I'm not kissin' that."

Naveen's mouth gaped open. "I- Really? I _killed _myself for you, and you cannot make the sacrifice of a germy mouth?!"

Tiana shook her head, and smiled. "Nope."

Naveen raised an eyebrow. "Too bad. I have had a rough day. I am getting some Tiana love!" He pulled her into him, and began planting kisses all over her face, despite her protests.

"No! Nav- Naveen! You have fly germs!" she laughed. Finally he placed his lips on hers, and she instantly sank in. She had feared she would never feel this magic again.

It was a long, passionate kiss, and once they broke apart, Naveen whispered to her, "I love you, Tiana. I would die for you."

Tiana smiled, and said, "I love you too, Naveen. I would go to Hell, and back for you."

Naveen held her in his arms, something he feared he would never get to experience again. He had survived. The Shadow Man was gone, and now it was time for a new adventure. The two of them. Together.

I wonder of Tiana wants children?

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**I did it! I finished my second chapter story! I thank you all for your support, and now for the promised role call:**

**Jewel185**

**NausicaaoftheSpirits + 6**

**Eletralyte**

**Alittlebitlonger95**

**AmyNW**

**5LiveLaughLove5**

**Lovesaphira + 7**

**Jacky Solis**

**WrittenontheSubwayWalls**

**Realistjoker**

**Alpha T. Signa**

**Queen Skelington +2**

**Mama X unicorn +4**

**Whiteling +5**

**Cluts808**

**Sesshy's Mate 2012 +5**

**Bloddy Aphrodite +3**

**Lily Yamomoto**

**Conejo-sama +6**

**Future DisneyImaginer +4**

**Futureauthor13**

**Katie Shmatie**

**+6**

**Regning-oftheblackforest**

**Lauren**

**Maxilove +4**

**Lizziemagic +5**

**Myal yah +3**

**Glowworm**

**Persephone's Melody +3**

**13overload13 +2**

**Kt2209**

**Laura's Imagination**

**Wolfyfox3**

**LadyLioness**

**Barlowgirlfan16 +2**

**Yamiishot**

**The Marchinant**

**I love you all!!!! Expect more storied from in the future!! As they say in Maldonia, "Abinaza!"**

**Or something like that.**


End file.
